Resident Evil: Project Arxenel 2
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: The sequel that followed the events of the previous story; Resident Evil: Project Arxenel. In this story, Tony O'Connel and his friends are back! As the new First Lieutenant under the wing of Chris Redfield, Tony faces a new threat as he takes on new bioterrorism, other infected creatures and Arxenel had come back from the dead. Is he still a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1: Recon Mission in Korea

**Prologue**

 _Ten years ago, the Umbrella corporation has been working on ungodly experiments for quite some time. Their lives' work is to create life itself and provide some kind of weaponry for the government agencies in the country. The organization resides in Raccoon City; its home place. But unfortunately, a deadly virus escaped the labs and it killed everyone inside the facility. The trouble that followed after that is the people who died in Umbrella, didn't stay dead. Somehow, the viruses reanimated their bodies and turning them into something inhumane. Something horrid and terrifying. The virus turns people into the infected zombies, mutants and B.O.W.s (Biological Organic Weaponry), threatening everything and everybody around them. Once they are killed, bitten or scratched from them becomes sufficient, and that person or animal will ended up becoming one of them. While the incident occurred, Umbrella had to take matters into their own hands. They've plan to fire an atomic nuclear blast on Raccoon City, ultimately destroying any evidence of the outbreak along with the city. That event changed the whole world forever. For years, Umbrella has been associated with bioterrorism all across the globe. Many of the brave men and women did everything they could to try to put a stop to it while others plan to use what's left of Umbrella's resources to fulfill their own evil purposes. From this apocalyptic nightmare, there's some good coming out of it. In 2010, A beautiful B.O.W. name Serenity was the first of her kind to developed with her S virus successfully. Thus, making her gain human intelligence, emotions and compassion. She was taken away from the ruins of Terragrigia by a group of new BSAA cadets and was brought in the HQ for analysis. But instead of killing them, she formed an alliance with the cadets and with her help, they battled other B.O.W.s., even the mighty Azuran. During the fight, Serenity have lost her B.O.W. form and gained a pair of legs later that day. Several weeks later, she joined Chris Redfield's Bravo team along with Belle and Draven Booker who were still alive at the time. Five years later after the events in China, another B.O.W. is born; a super soldier prototype that is more deadlier than the rest. Though he was suppose to help fulfill an evil purpose, he choose to fight against his own kind and the organization he was sworn to serve. He later bonded with a young man named Tony O'Connel whom he saved from the outbreak inside the Umbrella Excel in South Dakota. Tony had given the B.O.W. a name, "Arxenel". Together, they team up with other allies in order to stop Umbrella's plan to overthrow the government and the other world leaders. They all manage to foil the evil plot but Arxenel got killed by the Tyrant Uronos in the process. Since then, the BSAA decided that they should not hold Arxenel responsible for the evil actions of Umbrella. Through Royce's recommendation, Chris Redfield has offered Tony to join his team. Under Chris's wing, Tony had fought against bio-terrorists working for Umbrella for almost years from now. But somewhere deep inside his heart, he knew that he'll find Arxenel again, if Umbrella did happen to revive him back from the dead. And this is exactly what has happened now..._

 **Chapter 1: Recon Mission in Korea**

Five years ago, I was just an ordinary guy who is caught in the middle of a terrible ordeal with Umbrella. I honestly have no idea what kind of shit that I have gotten myself into that day. Just as I was about to die in the hands of those monsters, there came Arxenel who saved my life and we became good friends through it all. He completely changed my life when he told me that he loves me like a brother that I never had. We was going to be together forever or we were but then, it turns out that fate wasn't in the cards. Genevieve's dad, the general of the BSAA turned into a Tyrant Uronos and went apeshit on us back in Oxford, England. Arxenel gave his life to protect me so I could live on. I did just that. I lived on, just like I promised him that I would. I am stronger than I ever was and now I'm a BSAA First Lieutenant, fighting alongside with the legendary Chris Redfield and his cousin, Royce Dodgers. Not a minute ago, we have received word that there is a bioterrorist attack in South Korea and we were sent there to eradicate the threat. While we are transported to the eastern country by multiple helicopters, Chris equipped himself into his gear. Royce awaits for him from the deck of the chopper as Chris exits out the door. Then he approached the Bravo team and stood proud like a strong captain.

"Gentlemen! We have our orders from the HQ!" Chris announced proudly. "There is a bio-terrorism activity on the rise in the one part of the city in South Korea. There is a 39% of them that are bio-terrorists and 27% are B.O.W.s assisting them. They are all extremely hostile, endangering innocent civilians who get in their way and they will succeed unless we stop them in their tracks. This is what we're sent here for! Wipe out the threats at all costs and try to stay alive.

Before the BSAA soldiers gear up and take their positions, Chris has one more thing to say.

"But remember this, everyone." he went on with his regards. "You are all heroes in my eyes. We all put our lives on the line for others. But we are not invincible. Not by ourselves to say in the least. But together, we are stronger in brute force. So I have to say that it is my job to make sure that every one of you gets through this mission alive and get the job done!"

"Stay together!" Royce jumps in with the command. "No one gets left behind! Not on our watch!"

"Exactly what Royce says!" Chris said, finishing up his regards. "Now get ready to move out!"

"YES SIR!" the Bravo team complied.

As everybody reloads their weaponry, I on the other hand, is equipping myself up in tactical gear and is now ready to join the others. This just in, Chris came up to me along with Royce by his side.

"Hey, Tony. How are you feeling?" Chris asked me. "You ready for this?"

"Yes sir. I'm ready." I complied as strongly as I can.

"That's the spirit." said Chris as he then pats my shoulder. "You know you don't have to address me as sir. You're my first lieutenant. You can just call me Chris. Cool?"

"Yeah, ok." I responded. "I'm actually anxious about this recon mission. I mean after all, I am working with the BSAA's well known captain and his cousin. It's been an honor to do this."

"I know it is. It's been an honor to have you with us too." says Chris, smirking. "You're really starting to grow on me after all these years."

I smiled back at him. This just in, Royce has received a word from the pilots that we are close to the building on the west front. He inform us of the intel.

"We are near the break point as we speak." says Royce. "We are now awaiting your orders, Chris."

"Alright then, ready the men." Chris commanded.

Royce obliged to his cousin's commands and he goes over to prepare the men on the team. Chris urges me to walk over there with him.

"No matter what happens tonight, you stick with me at all times. Do you understand?" Chris asked me as a captain.

"Yes, Chris." I nodded with strength.

"Good! I'm counting on you." said Chris as he buckles himself on the tight rope.

I too buckled up in the tight rope as well. As soon as the helicopters reach the breakpoint on top of a tall building, we all get to jump off on Chris's command. He gave out his signal to now rope our way down on the roof and we did. With our guns ready in hand, we raided the building from the roof to the seventy fifth floor. Royce led his squad down to three floors below us. I just followed close to Chris as he led his squad further down the eerie abandoned hallways on the floor above. It is way too quiet in which sets in the creepy mood inside of me, enticing me that something is going to happen at anytime. We kept our composure as strong soldiers as we barricade each empty rooms on the floor. When Chris and I enter the last room, suddenly a K'havo appeared out of nowhere and ambush me from the shadows. Chris notices this and he punched the K'havo off of me. He gave me his hand and pulls me up from the ground.

"You okay, lieutenant?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, I'll live." I said to him. "I shouldn't let him caught me off guard like he did."

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Tony." said Chris, patting my shoulder. "It happens. But yes, do keep your guard up at all times."

"Yes, Chris. Well do." I complied.

We were both about to leave the room but we are not aware of what happens next. One of the men on Chris's team radioed him, informing him that something attack them out of nowhere. Before he can finish his transmission, the radio was cut off followed by a loud ungodly roar. We have to get back to the team and help aid them in the fight. So we both rushed out of the room. In the hallways, there were a large number of K'havos swarming all over the area. They surround us and prepare to attack. We both aimed our guns at the incoming threat.

"Ready, Tony?" Chris asked strongly

"Yes I am!" I complied as I aimed at the ones charging at us.

"Then fire at will!" Chris commanded as he fires at the K'havos.

We fought back against the swarming mutated zombies. Their numbers are overwhelming but we were trained to handle these kind of threats, no matter what the cost. During the fight, Chris is quite impressed of my melee attacks on the K'havos whenever one of them gets too close. Then he does the same. After that, we manage to pull through the terror. Now that the K'havos here are taken care of, we immediately rush over to help the rest of our team. We found them fighting off a tyrant K'havo that is twice the size of the other ones. It nearly had bitten one of the men if Chris hadn't made a quick bold move and punch it's face. I rush to my teammate's side and helped him up on his feet. Then we later received word from Royce that his team is battling the centipede-legged K'havos on the seventy first floor below us. Due to how tough these things are, Royce requested backup. Chris acknowledges the call and he led us to the floors below to aid the squad against the multi-legged K'havos. Upon reaching the seventy first floor, our recon mission has just been compromised by these creepy deformed mutants that were wreaking havoc on the scene. Not only that, there are innocent civilians involved in the crossfire. Chris's team aids Royce's squad in the fight and pushed the K'havos back with our unlimited anarchy. One of Royce's men threw frag grenades at the blade armed K'havos on the far left, instantly killing them. I fired a few rounds on the ones coming at us on the right. When one of them got too close, I took my combat knife out and cut the shit out of them. Chris went over to the far left to help his men. Royce and his men stayed back to square off with the remaining threats. Just as we thought it was almost over, then all of a sudden, I heard a female scream at the end of the hall. I turn to notice that the tyrant K'havo has a Korean woman hostage, using her as a shield in an attempt to escape. We all stood our ground and glare at the gorey beast.

"Damn it! He's got a hostage!" Royce radioed Chris's squad. "I repeat! The hostile has got a hostage!"

There is no time to think on this. If we don't make a move any sooner than later, the woman will be killed on the spot. So without a slightest hesitation, I immediately went after the fleeing K'havo.

"I'm going after him!" I shouted as I dart after him.

"Tony, wait!" shouted Royce as he then radio Chris back. "The hostile is making a break for it! Tony just went after him!"

"Then go cover him!" Chris commanded. "We'll be with you shortly."

Copy that, Chris!" says Royce as he follows me from behind. "Come with me, gentlemen! We got to cover lieutenant O'Connel!"

Royce and his squad went to cover for me while I pursue the K'havo down the stairs. The chase ended on the eleventh floor where I shoot at the K'havo repeatedly. Due to his multiple legs, he was too fast. The woman is screaming on top of her lungs, horrified for her life. The K'havo threatens to slit the woman's neck if I get too close but I didn't. Instead, I remember my training with Chris and Royce two years ago. I picture the image inside of my head, remembering what Chris have taught me when he uses his cousin as a pretend hostage. He told me never to hesitate or else the person's life would be over. Thanks to their training, I have to be wise about this moment. So I aimed my gun at the K'havo's head and shot him dead. His body immediately lets go of the woman. She thanked me for saving her life, even though I still don't understand what she is saying in Korean language and she runs off. Royce and his team had caught up to me, noticing that the K'havo is dead. Royce became impressed of how I've handled the situation.

"You did good, Tony." said Royce, patting my shoulders.

"Thanks, Royce." I replied back.

"Is the hostage okay?" asked one of the men.

"She's safe." I answered him.

"Good job, Tony!" said Royce. "Now let's rendezvous with Chris's group!"

We acknowledge Royce's commands and follow him back to his cousin's team. Along the way, we've encountered thirty-five K'havos that tried to kill us. Not if we can help it. So we fought back real hard. The Korean woman I have rescued, so happens to have a connection with the Korean Military Special Unit. They aided us with ending the bioterrorist threat. They are buying us time to regroup with Chris and his men while they handle the K'havos on each floor in the building. With their help, we regroup with Chris, got what we came here for and annihilated the threat. Just as we all thought it is over, how wrong we were. The bioterrorists knew that their plot will be foiled by the BSAA and the KMSU, so they came up with plan B. There were over fifty-five bombs on each floor, set to detonate at their command. The evidence must be destroyed along with everyone in the building. This is not good at all. Before we can catch a break, one of the dying K'havos has set off the countdown on the fifty-five bombs. I notice the K'havo laughing at us, knowing that we are going to die in here if we don't move fast. After eyeballing the timer on one of the bombs, I immediately alerted Chris and the others. He acknowledges my warning and turned to his men.

"We gotta move!" shouted Chris. "The hostiles has set off the detonating bombs! The whole building is going to blow! NOW LET'S MOVE!"

We all have to get out of there before we ended up getting blown up along with the evidence that we came here for; a blueprint. The KMSU escorted the people out of the building as quickly as they could. Everyone else has gotten out of there safely. Now all there's left is three BSAA soldiers which is Chris, Royce and I whom were separated from our team after the first bomb went off three floors below us. We have to find our way around since we got separated from the other team. So we rush through the building without fail. During the danger, the bombs caused the platforms beneath our feet to collapsed and I nearly fell down. Thank to my quick reflexes, I'd held onto the railings. But for how long? The railings detached from the platforms in a matter of seconds. It won't be long before my luck runs out and I would've fallen into the burning abyss below. I cannot die like this! Not now! Chris and Royce quickly both took my hands before I fall and they pulled me up. We continued running down the hallways in search for the opening exit. Finally, we have found it. Through the hole on the wall, there was a BSAA helicopter waiting for us. Time is almost running out! The bombs reach down to one last minute. Without hesitation to think about our move, the three of us had to make a jump for it and grab hold of the ladder they've thrown out for us. Then the bombs exploded from every floor, destroying the building. Luckily we all made it in one piece. So the recon mission has been complete. We got what we came for; the blueprints from what remains of the Umbrella resources, stop the bioterrorists and get the innocent civilians to safety. Royce came over to my side and patted my shoulders.

"You did great, Tony." Royce said to me. "You kicked ass back there."

"Thank you, Royce." I respond back, thanking him.

Chris walks over to the pilots who is flying the chopper.

"Now take us out of here." commanded Chris. "We are done with this recon mission."

"Yes, sir!" said the pilot, acknowledging his orders as they flied the chopper away from the scene.

Despite of the disaster that followed after our successful mission, I can almost say we manage to pull it off incredibly well. Now the Korean officials had to clean up the mess after aiding us against the bioterrorists threatening their country. While that is going on, little do we all not know that the situation is being observed by an unknown figure from the far off building on the east side of the city. The figure is tall like a inhuman B.O.W.. He has red and black features all over his muscular body, empty soulless eyes, a mouth that can expand twice the size as his head, he has a electrical core strapped on the middle of his bare chest and from the waist down, wore dark gothic military commando trousers made out of carbon meta fibers that are stretchy and flexible so he can move freely. He also wears big black military combat boots to match the dark look. He was observing the incident from afar, knowing that I was involved in the fight.

"Tony..." said the mysterious tall figure. "I just knew it has to be you. I'm coming."

After watching the helicopters fly away, the figure left the scene in order to pursue them. On our end, we were just enjoying the ride as we, along with the rest of the BSAA teams, flew out of the country of South Korea and now heading back to the country of the United States of America.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

The following day after our successful mission in South Korea, the Bravo team decided to go out at the local club downtown and to celebrate our one minute victory. Royce provides the drinks for everybody and they all indulge themselves with laughter and drinking mini games. I didn't participate with them in their manly activities. Instead, I just sat alone across from them, lost in my thoughts of everything I have been through and still remain alive. For five years, I've walked tall without Arxenel and deep down inside, I still missed him. Despite that he's a B.O.W. and the fact that he is scary as hell compared to the rest of the other B.O.W.s, he is like the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. If only there's one chance that I could see him again, that will be one hell of a reunion. One of the soldiers on our team notices me sitting alone across from their table. He is a tad drunk from the dare Royce put onto him.

"Hey, Tony! Why won't you come on over with us and play for a while?" he asked me from across the room. "We seen how you kick ass back there in South Korea! I'm sure you'll kick Royce's ass for daring me into drinking six!"

I turn around to notice my teammate. As a response, I just smiled at him.

"No thanks! I'm good!" I responded back to him, politely declining the offer.

"You sure?" he asked, wondering.

"I'm sure!" I nodded.

The soldier respected my answer and continued the game with the team. I just sat there quietly, alone with my thoughts as usual. This just in, Chris approached me with two shot glasses in his hands. He thinks that I could use a drinking buddy. So he stood by my side and gently nudges me.

"Hey! Is this seat taken?" he asked me.

I turn to face him and respond to his question.

"No, go ahead." I said.

Chris sat down by my side and hands over the second shot glass to me. I kindly took it and then we both drank together. The alcohol still makes my throat feel funny though. Chris shook his head, smiling.

"I can't believe Royce told me that you're still not used to drinking yet, am I right?" chuckled Chris.

"No, not exactly." I complied, even though I'm still coughing from my drink. "I'm not much of a drinker, at least not occasionally."

"Well that's no surprise, not that I'm holding it against you anyway." joked Chris as he finishes his shot.

I looked away for a minute. Chris knew that I have something on my mind from the looks of my body gestures. He figures that I'm still thinking of Arxenel whenever we go fought off these bioterrorists. He could relate to me as well since the day that his partner, Piers Nivans became infected and he sacrificed himself to let Chris live. So he knows that feeling all too well.

"You really miss him a lot, do you?" Chris asked me, wondering if I'm okay.

"I do." I said to him.

The tough captain comforts me while he drinks his refilled shot glass.

"I have to admit, you've been through alot with him long time ago, I'm guessing." said Chris, trying to piece together the image of how Arxenel made me feel.

I turn to face him with strength in my facial features but with sorrow in my eyes. Since Chris showed me that I can trust him with this, I took a deep breath and then talked about it more with him.

"It's been five years since the day Arxenel died along with Umbrella Hydra." I said and continued on. "I'm just so used with the two of us against the world whether it is runned by the infected or not. He will always have my back, no matter what the cost. But now that he's gone, that alone left a big hole in my heart. I wasn't able to protect him back then. I wish I had though."

"Hey! Don't put yourself down like that, Tony." Chris remarked, rubbing my shoulder a bit. "I was there too. So is Royce and my sister, Claire. We all could've seen this coming back then. But there is nothing we can do for him. What we can do now is honor his wishes and make sure that Umbrella won't harm anyone else like him ever again. That what he always have wanted."

"Yeah. I agree." I said, nodding. "But still, it's been really hard for me to coop with his absence for five years. Even though I stood strong on my own two feet, I still pretend that he's here with me through it all when he really isn't."

"You've come a long way, young man." said Chris, enlightening me up a bit. "I've seen you grown stronger since from day one. And here you are as my first lieutenant of my Bravo team. You should be proud of yourself, Tony. And I bet Arxenel would be too."

"Thanks for your kindness, Chris." I replied with a tiny smile. "I just wish he was here to see me now."

Chris looked up into space for a couple of minutes. Then he faces me one last time.

"To be honest, I am not sure if there is a heaven for B.O.W.s." Chris joked a little. "Hell! I don't even know if B.O.W.s do go to heaven when they die. But if there is one and if Arxenel is there, I'm positive that he is watching over you right now."

It turn out that Chris is right about him watching over me. From the windowed ceiling above us, the tall figure has followed us all the way back from South Korea to America. He got his empty soulless eyes on me. Since he got good super hearing, he was eavesdropping on our conversation from above and heard that we mentioned his name. The big figure smiled in pure delight as Chris made an statement about him.

"You got that right, Redfield." the tall mysterious figure said to himself as he disappears into the shadows.

After the hour's gone by, we all went back to the HQ. Then it was time for everyone to get some sleep. We all do need some rest from time to time if we ought to fight back against the infected hostiles that may appear out of nowhere at any time. Luckily, the night squad is taking the shift for the other teams. One group is guarding the base, the second group went out to wipe out the infected and the third group takes on the underwater missions while the rest of us takes an easy. I share the same quarters with Chris and his cousin, Royce since I am their first lieutenant. I'm used to having roommates so it'll be no problem, except for the fact that the room does kinda smell like feet due to us wearing boots all the time. But I gotten used to it for all of these five years. We were all fast asleep. In my sleep, I had a dream that my father was trying to protect me from the horrible doings of the executives working for Umbrella. The monsters chased after us at high speed. I feel frighten for my dad as he urged me to get out of harm's way, one of the B.O.W.s pierced it's claws right through him. Horrified, I screamed on top of my lungs. I tried to save him but he told me it was too late. Then I could hear the wicked laughter of the workers behind Umbrella, watching me fallen into despair. Powerless, hopeless, weak as hell. Suddenly, they pitted me against a giant B.O.W. that looked a lot like Arxenel. He laughed in a demonic distorted tone of voice as he towers over me. Then he grabs hold of me in his bare hand and crackled. I struggled with all of my might but I couldn't get free. The B.O.W. look alike open its wide mouth. It is going to eat me and the nightmare has ended. I quickly woke up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating. My heart felt like it's gonna burst out of my chest. My gasping alerted Chris and Royce as they both awoke with their combat knives ready at hand. They stood down a bit and went over to me, checking if I'm okay.

"Tony, what's wrong?!" Royce asked, trying to calm me down.

"Tony! Talk to me! Are you okay?" asked Chris.

I look at them with frightened eyes. Then I took deep breaths to calm myself down. The tough soldiers wondered if I've seen something but it turns out it was just a bad dream. They both sat on my bed and waited until I was clam.

"You just had a bad dream." said Royce, patting on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It happens."

"You're right. It's just a bad dream." I said in a calm voice. "What the hell am I trippin' for?"

They chuckled along with my humor. Chris rubs my shoulders a bit, knowing that it's just a friendly false alarm.

"You'll be okay, Tony." says Chris as he heads back to his bed. "Try to go back to sleep now."

"Ok, Chris. Sorry that I wake you both up." I uttered as I too slipped back into my bed.

Royce gave me a sign that everything is all good. Chris just nods and went back to sleep. I too went back to sleep as well. Meanwhile, in the middle of western wasteland, the night squad were having no trouble at all, killing every last one of the infected dead that attacks them. Once they advance further into the wasteland, they've encounter a gruesome onslaught in the middle of the forest. What they found is truly horrific. Countless dead bodies scattered all over the place, even the infected dead. Most of the other bodies were their very own men followed by a large claw mark on their torsos. The night squad was horrified but they maintain their ground.

"What the hell is that?" one of the men wondered as he checks on the carcass.

Then suddenly, the armed men heard a startling sound in the woods. They stood their ground and prepare for the worst.

"Did you guys hear anything?" asked another team member.

"Yeah, I'd heard it alright." said the fourth man. "Whatever that is, it doesn't sound human."

"Stand your ground, gentlemen!" the captain of the team ordered. "We might be up against another B.O.W. or something. Keep your eyes peeled!"

As the night squad readies their weapons for the action, a mysterious figure stalks them from above the trees. It uses the shadows to shield itself from the sight of the military men and from above the trees, it's awaiting for the moment to pounce. When the night squad were caught off guard, that gives the figure the opportunity to strike. The figure lounges out from the trees and attack the men one by one. They fought back with everything they got but the figure triumphs over them and kills them all. Screams can be heard from the night squad who died from the onslaught, blood is spilled everywhere and the figure lets out a menacing ungodly roar like a beast. As a cloudy morning arrives, I've overslept and I woke up a minute later, noticing that Chris and Royce were not in their beds. Dammit! Why didn't they wake me? I quickly got out of bed despite that half of my body is still tired and aching. I put on my gear and boots and then rush out of my quarters. Upon exiting, I notice that the Elite team were heading to the commission's area. Word has it that the second night squad has been brutally attacked last night. This just in, one of my teammates from the Bravo team came up to me.

"Tony! Good that you're awake!" said the Bravo team member. "You are needed in the director's office ASAP!"

"What happened?" I asked. "Where's Chris?"

"He's already at the director's office." he replied. "They're both waiting for you. Better start heading there now!"

"Yes, right away!" I complied.

I immediately rushed over to the director's office. By the time I got there, both Chris and the director, Kirk Osborne were already discussing little detail about the horrific incident but saved the rest for me to hear. They turn to noticed that I came into the door.

"Well look who finally woke up!?" Kirk says with enthusiasm. "Rise and shine, sleepy head!"

"Sorry about that, sir." I complied respectfully as I joined Chris's side. "What's up?"

"Here is what's up!" says Kirk as he pulls up a digital image on the screen. "Fifteen hours ago, the second group night squad got ambushed by an unknown beast out in the acres. The men were all brutally attacked and then killed off one by one. Bloodshed on the trees and on the ground everywhere. Bodies were ripped into pieces, gore flying everywhere on the scene. We have little to zero evidence on the creature responsible for this horrific onslaught."

Chris took a closer look at the multiple digital images. He tries to piece the puzzle together on this tragedy but he can't quite put his finger on it. From the looks of it, this could be an B.O.W. attack or something else entirely. I looked at the images closely and examine the claw marks on each man lying dead on the scene. After the briefing, Kirk announced to us that he had the BSAA special investigators on the scene, digging up the clues on the onslaught as we speak. Royce and the other group are already there now, helping out with the investigation while detaining the scene. The director ordered us to go join them, to aid them on their investigation. If we are to encounter the beast responsible for the death of the night squad, we have the permission to kill it on the spot. We acknowledge his orders and headed out to meet our driver who will take us there. The drive was thirty minutes long from the HQ to the field. When we arrive, Royce was finishing up with the scanning process and is now approaching us as we both hopped out of the truck.

"About time you guys arrive." said Royce. "Can't start the party without the two of you here."

"Status report, Royce." Chris commanded strongly. "What did you find?"

"Funny you should ask." says Royce as he pulls up a hologram scan. "According to the results, the attacks are extremely fluid and sufficient. The men could have mutated from the claw marks but they didn't. The attacker who did this, is being relevantly smart about this. So he or a she left this antiserum behind as a sign of evidence. That is if I call it even smart at all."

He showed us the antiserum that he found during the scanning process. Then we continue to examine the dead bodies of the night squad. The gory onslaught matches the one that Chris and I witnessed earlier. The same claw marks that were put onto the other men. So either this could be an act of a primal B.O.W. or a rather smart but sinister one, toying with us. I stood up thinking about this investigation.

"Who or whatever did this, might put on two and one together." I remarked to my teammates.

"Which is why Director Kirk wanted us on the field to investigate further." said Chris as he grabs his automatic shotgun. "We need to dig deeper into this. So I need you, Tony and Royce, to come with me. I happen to stumble upon footprints that lead into the cave."

Chris knew that the attacker strayed further into the cave in order to avoid being spotted in raw daylight. But why would that unknown person took refuge into a dark cave like this one? Now none of it made any sense to me.

"Why out of all places, the attacker chose to go in there?" I wondered.

"Who knows, Tony?" says Royce, getting his rifle ready at hand. "My guess would be A, the attacker is painfully being stupid about this or B, playing it smart with us?"

"Well either way, we are ordered to stop it at any cost." said Chris as he turns to us. "That is our mission and we're going to carry it out like one. Now let's move in!"

We both acknowledged Chris's orders and then the three of us had left the scene outside. We went further into the cave to track down our primal killer. With our built in flashlights within our guns turned on, we search every inch of the cave but there's no sign of the killer. What we found instead is the rotting infected zombies charging at us in numbers. Luckily, we came prepared as we open fire at the infected, killing them all. After the hostiles were dealt with, we advance onward down the path, following the footprints and more blood on the trail. I had a bad feeling about this but instead of fear, I held onto courage and put on a straight face while Chris and Royce did the same. The trail lead us down to the center of the core, where we found numerous of dead bodies lying everywhere in the empty space below. We jump down to investigate the bodies of the dead men. What's even more unnerving about this sight, is that the bodies seems fresh as if they were already dead not so long before we got there. They all each have the same claw marks on them like the night squad. They were already zombies but they were slaughtered before they can even roam loose. I guess the killer has beaten us to the punch with them. Chris knelt down to examine the slash on the dead man's neck. It almost seems to be some kind of pattern to him as he notices the infected man's horrid expressions. He knew the onslaught is not normal.

"What kind of creature could have done this?" Chris uttered sternly.

Then, all of a sudden, a masculine voice echoed out of the blue and kind of answered Chris's question.

"It's not what, Redfield!" said the voice. "It's who!?"

Alerted by the voice, the three of us stood up and aimed our guns at the shadowy figure that appeared before us. The figure dropped the slithered head on the ground. Chris signaled us to hold our fire until further notice.

"Who are you!?" Chris shouted. "And how do you know my name!?"

"I believe we've already met five years ago!" said the figure.

"That voice..." I uttered for I recognized that deep monster voice. "Could it be-"

"Yes, it's me!" said the figure. "I've come a very long way just to be with you."

Chris turns to me, urging me to light up a red flair and I did just that. Then the figure starts walking towards the light and revealed himself. It is a B.O.W. with red and black skin, empty soulless eye sockets, very muscular and dark military attire. The minute he laid eyes on me, I just knew it had to be him. He is the B.O.W. that captured my heart long ago. The same B.O.W. who swore to protect me from the harm Umbrella has wrought onto the whole world. And now he is back from the dead.

"I can't believe this!" I gasped in shock. "Is that you?... Arxenel?"

The tall muscular B.O.W. smiled and he opened his arms to me.

"It is good to see you again, Tony." said Arxenel.

I dropped the red flair on the ground, completely stunned and shocked. Then my emotions turns into tears of joy as I ran towards the B.O.W.'s arms. It is all too good to be true but it is really him. As a First Lieutenant, we are not to show any emotions as if it is a sign of weakness. But none of that matters now. I've waited for so many years for this moment and that moment is finally here. Arxenel has came back for me like he said he would before he died, which did made me kinda wonder how is this even possible? I looked up to him and he did the same.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I said to Arxenel.

"I missed you too, Tony." said Arxenel, holding me closer.

"But how is this even possible?" I asked, wondering. "We saw you die back in Oxford."

"I don't know nor do I care." said Arxenel. "I am here now and I won't leave you ever again."

Chris and Royce both have approach closer to us. They were both just as shocked as I was. Of course they were there when we fought Dr. Hartz and General Smyth in the Umbrella Hydra in the UK. None of it makes any sense to them but despite of their superstition, they kinda feel happy for me. Though we all remembered that Arxenel was killed by the Tyrant Unoros, the question is how did he survived being stabbed through the chest? Which does kind of explain the core on his bare chest that is keeping him alive.

"Hey, big guy!" says Royce as he pops the question. "We want to know how did you survive the attack from the Tyrant that killed you? We all saw you die from that but just how are you still alive after all these years?"

"Well for short version, it's complicated." Arxenel answered Royce. "But none of that matters anyway. What matters is that I'm back! And it feels good to be back!"

I smiled in delight for we are reunited once again. We weren't able to catch up with the killer but we've encountered Arxenel instead. Chris can't help but feel like something is completely different about Arxenel. He looks like an immortal soldier transformed into a godly version of himself. Despite of it, Chris shakes off the suspicion and nods in respect to the strong B.O.W..

"Well welcome back, Arxenel!" greeted Chris.

"Thank you, Redfield." says Arxenel, nodding back in response.

After the moment has pass, we all started heading back to the HQ. Meanwhile, back at the base, Director Kirk came by to check on the status of the investigation. He went to the nerd, Quint, to see what he found. So far, he has found nothing but he did gathered the pieces of the evidence that the investigators brought back with them from the murderous site. He is working on the decoding now. This just in, we arrive back into the HQ, where Kirk is waiting for us.

"Back so soon, gentlemen?" says Kirk as he greets us halfway at the security entrance.

Chris acknowledges the director strongly as they both exchange the information about the investigation. After Royce and I were the last ones in, Arxenel followed behind us, passing through the security sensors. Due to his gruesome visage, the alarm had went off. The sound alerted every members of the BSAA whom were standing by. They all aimed their weapons at Arxenel because he is a B.O.W.. Seeing this really annoys him to the core.

"Really!?" said Arxenel with an annoyed tone. "Is that any way to welcome a guest!?"

"What the hell is a B.O.W. doing here in the HQ!?" shouted one of the members of the BSAA.

"Stand down, people!" Chris commanded, easing the situation. "This one is with us."

They were all unsure of Arxenel's true intentions when they took their first glance at him. He posed no threat to them at all. Before they can even make a judgment call, I stood by Chris's side and insured everyone that he is the same B.O.W. that saved my life as well as others five years ago. Quint wanted to make sure if my story is accurate, so he stood up from his chair and utters his movie theories about Arxenel.

"How do we know if he's not just a replica of him?" says Quint, pointing out his suspicions. "He could be an imposter pretending to be him."

The other soldiers were annoyed with Quint's movie theories. In order to prove to them that he is real, Arxenel presented himself to Quint.

"Oh I can assure you that I am no imposter or a replica." Arxenel stated his case. "I am the real deal."

Kirk examines Arxenel's physique. Even though he is wearing pants, boots and the strange core on his chest, Arxenel's appearance hasn't changed one bit. He looks just like the way he is in the documented files so Kirk knew it was him. The one Chris was reporting to him about years ago. The director bought his words and he turns to denounce the tension within the members here.

"Yep, it's really him alright!" announced Kirk. "In the flesh! Y'all may settle down! This B.O.W. means no harm to anyone here!"

All of the members put their guns away at Kirk's demand. Most of the other soldiers still don't trust Arxenel in spite of what I've said. They grew even more suspicious of him as the days go by. The more he hung around me, the more displeasure they become of his presence. But Arxenel isn't bothered by their judgmental altercations. He is too busy focusing on me since he has a lot of catching up to do. After all, he has been gone for five years. As most of the days have come and gone, Arxenel is making quite of a reputation for himself. He would spend most of his time in the training arena, showing off his beastly skills and incredible monstrous strength which made even the most built BSAA men even jealous of him. Others had envied his intelligence. But he is not here to make enemies, well at least not in the BSAA. That one day, he even dusted the Charlie team on the running field due to his amazing super speed. He even brag to me about it when we both got a break from our training. During that, he took off his big boots just to air out his black socked feet. And to think that Chris, Royce and I have the overwhelmingly smelliest feet here, filling up the quarters with that locker room kind of smell but Arxenel's feet rank the most. He wore his boots longer than the rest of us here so he beats all of us to it. Luckily I open the window above my bed so the air can freshen the room. Then he turns to look at me, smiling. I have no clue what is he grinning about.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" said Arxenel. "I do apologize for making your quarters smell like a bloodfest."

"Don't worry about it." I responded as I climbed down from my bed. "We are all soldiers. We go a day without showers when it comes to being out on missions. Besides, I've been through worst odors in here. So it's nothing new to me."

"I can see that." says Arxenel as he stretches his long thick legs.

Then he remembered the time when we're on the run from Umbrella's abominations. The time that we snuck on the train in South Dakota. He thought about this very moment that we had during the horror that followed. To relive this one particular moment, Arxenel nudges me with his big foot as a sign of provocation. The same thing that I did to him back then. He is really asking for it. I quickly grabbed his ankle and tickle his big size 15 foot. The B.O.W. laughed like he did long ago. I had no idea he had miss that. After a long minute of that, he urged me to take off his sock and I did. To my surprise, his toenails are freshly trimmed. Did he just groom himself a tad over the past five years? If so, then he must've kept himself busy, hasn't he? I resume the foot tickling and Arxenel laughed so hard that he fell off of my bed. Then I quickly took his other sock off his other bare foot. Thanks to my soldierly training skills, I crossed my legs on top of his so he couldn't escape. After an hour of horsing around, we stopped to catch our breaths.

"Wow! This sure brings back memories alright." chuckled Arxenel as he turns to face me. "Hey, check you out! You've actually took me on like a man!"

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" I joked humorously.

"Why not?" the tall muscular B.O.W. said in a sly tone. "Not a single human here has ever gotten the better of me like that."

"So does this mean I passed?" I asked with a smile.

"Nah! I just made it too easy for you." joked Arxenel as he gets up from the floor. "But don't fret on it. You are not my competition, you're just my equal."

He lifts me up from the floor with one hand and helps me back on my feet. Suddenly, Royce came into the quarters to get his equipment and notice us laughing.

"Is there something I miss or is it just my imagination?" Royce asked, puzzled.

"Nope, not at all." I said to him in a calm tone. "Arxenel and I was just catching up with things. Nothing too serious though."

"Well if you two are done with that, Chris need us at the training field." said Royce. "You better head down there right away."

"We'll be there." says Arxenel.

Royce leaves the quarters. I waited for Arxenel as he puts his socks and boots back on. Then we both head out of the room and onward to the training field. Even though Arxenel's memories are still attached to him, little do we know that everything that happen in the HQ for the past few days is being observed by an unknown organization. A sinister one at best and they might have something to do with Arxenel's resurrection.


	3. Chapter 3: Royalty

**Chapter 3: Royalty**

In a foreign country of Greece, there is a gigantic rich palace residing somewhere hidden in the capital city of Athens. The palace is made out of golden marble structures and it stands to four stories high. It has over three hundredth departments on each floor, a greenhouse that leads to the outside of a large courtyard with sculptures of mythological Greek gods, a seaside view from the west wing of the palace and a moat filled with unknown creatures believed to be experiments of the unknown organization associated with the private kingdom. Apollia; named after the Greek god Apollo, the palace was founded by the original king who is also a missionary in the 1900s. Now it is runned by the third king, Charlie Alistair McAtlas; a brilliant man yet so vile. Not only he runs Apollia but he is also a businessman with a keen feeling and a refined taste. Like a lot of his associates, he too shows no remorse nor any sign of sympathy for his fellow man. He doesn't even appreciate the things he already had, like a family. But out of all the bad rumors that were said about him, he wore every word perfectly well. Charlie has a wife who happens to support everything he works so hard for, despite of his unquenched greed. She is just as terrible as her husband when it comes to her personal beauty and logic. She is the queen named Vanessa Abigail McAtlas. They both run the private kingdom with intelligence and grace but yet, so cruel. They both have a daughter named Jennifer. She is the fourth princess in the family and the only survivor of a deadly disease that killed her three brothers nine years ago. At the age of six, like her deceased brothers, Jennifer was diagnosed with a rare type of disease called the "Ultraviolet" Leukemia. She would've died from it if her parents hadn't made a bold move and struck a deal with Umbrella, to build an underground facility beneath the palace. There, they've constructed an anti medicine along with other ungodly experiments that remains to be seen. King Charlie had ordered his associates to build a pool filled with red and white liquid that matched the Umbrella's logo. He calls it the "Purification Pool", because of the success of the anti medicine test results. It paralyzes the disease long enough for almost a year which allowed his daughter to live. Just as long as she douse herself daily in the Purification Pool to keep her condition in check, she will live. Now she is twenty-three years old. Before the royal dinner, she is getting ready for her daily dose of purity. She is already dressed in her silky robes. She sat by her large mirror, awaiting for her doctors to come by and escort her there. Several minutes later, they knocked on her door while they've entered.

"Your pool is ready, Milady." said one of the doctors.

"Ok, I'm coming." Jennifer responded gracefully as she rise from her seat.

They all escorted her to a wide chamber on the second floor next to the eastern wing. There lies the Purification Pool. Upon entering the chamber, numerous doctors and armed bodyguards surrounded the area. They came to watch the process of their princess being purified. Jennifer stood on the stairs ledge, preparing for her dosage. The head doctor crept up to her side.

"Are you ready, Milady?" the head doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." says Jennifer.

Then the purification is now set to begin. The head doctor turned to the men.

"Undress her." the head doctor ordered.

The tough men undo her robes, removing it from her body. Then Jennifer steps into the pool. Until the red and white liquid reaches her level, she submerge herself completely into the substance. The process takes one minute for the anti med to take affect. Once her condition is stabilized, she can come out. Then suddenly, Jennifer has surfaced, covered in milky white substance. The fourth princess has been purified. Now she can go get dressed up and join her parents for dinner. The greek chefs brought in the cuisine and the main feast. They set the food on the oval table before the family. It is time to feast! During their dinner, King Charlie noticed that Jennifer could hardly finish her meal. Not because the purification didn't work but rather she had something on her mind lately. He wonder what it is that got her thinking about something.

"Jennifer, my dear! You barely touch your second dish." said King Charlie. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

"No, daddy. There is nothing wrong with the food." said Jennifer. "Really! The food is great."

"Then may I ask what is it?" asked King Charlie. "Please speak up."

Jennifer has always wondered what it is like to go outside from the palace. Though her parents had forbade her to leave Apollia grounds, she can't help but wonder why they don't allow her to ever make contact with other people, other than the staff that works for them. In fact, they never did told her the truth about their lives' work and the secret of the anti med that was in the Purification Pool. They barely even mentioned their sons, her older brothers. The king and queen had basically lied to their own daughter her whole life. And the worst part about it is that they never even cared about the future strained relationship with her if the truth is ever to be revealed. With all of those unanswered questions bottling up her thoughts, Jennifer felt that it was the right time to bring up something to her vile parents.

"I just have so much questions I've been wanting to ask you, Mom. Dad." says Jennifer as she summons up the courage to ask her questions. "How come you never spoke of my brothers, your sons?"

Triggered by the unwanted question, both King Charlie and Queen Vanessa put their forks down in pure distaste for their daughter.

"Now what has gotten into you, Jennifer?" asked Queen Vanessa in a cruel tone. "We all agree that we are not to speak of this. I expect that you should drop the issue, my darling."

"But Mom? I know they're apart of our family." says Jennifer. "I just know it. But what I don't understand is why? Why do the two of you decided to shun them completely when they'd died, like they don't exist?"

"Because they are unworthy to live up to our family name." Queen Vanessa stated.

"Nor are they strong enough to run this palace!" snarled King Charlie as he finished eating his seasoned chicken. "Let's leave it at that! So eat your meal, Jennifer!"

The royal family continue to dine in silence. Jennifer couldn't bear to sit at the table with unanswered thoughts in her head. She never quite understood that her parents would act like their dead sons had never existed in the McAtlas household name nor she is allowed to leave the palace. The young woman broke the silence with her final question, defying her parents against their vile wishes.

"There is another question I thought I should ask, Mom, Dad?" says Jennifer.

"What is it?" asked King Charlie with an irritated tone.

"This has been stuck with me throughout my entire life." says Jennifer as she continues her question. "But I have to ask, why aren't I allowed to go outside and meet new people?"

Slightly enraged by this, King Charlie slams his chalice on the table.

"Because it is a waste of your time!" King Charlie remarked harshly. "That is against the rules of this kingdom! We have cut off any contact with the world outside just to remain in peace! And second of all, you are still not well! You'll die in severe illness if you go out there!"

"But I'm fine, daddy." said Jennifer, standing her ground. "I'm still walking, aren't I?"

"Jennifer! Please listen to your father!" snapped Queen Vanessa, putting her foot down. "Your place is here, where you are safe and healthy. That is for your own good. Now can we please eat in peace?"

"But I haven't make any friends growing up!" Jennifer added strongly. "I've been so lonely here. Why can't I make new friends?"

"Oh my darling! True heirs of the McAtlas family name, don't have time to make friends with small minded fiends." Queen Vanessa snickered harshly. "Don't ever ask these kind of questions again!"

Defeated, Jennifer sat there in silence. She could hardly win an argument with her parents for they have always shown their strength with fabricated lies. The family finished their dinner. As the hours had past, Jennifer sat by her window, yearning for the day that her life would change forever. More than anything, she wanted to get out of the palace and go travel all around the world. But due to her condition, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. So it had been really hard for her growing up. The more she thinks about it, the more sadden she'll be. If what her parents said to her is true, then she wouldn't be sheltered inside the palace throughout her whole life. But Jennifer didn't know that it is fabricated lies her parents keep telling her. Until that one fateful moment she will discover the bitter truth. When the night has fallen, Jennifer went to the kitchen and requested for a cup of water. Her servants fetched the young lady her water. Then she heads off to her room. While roaming the hallways, Jennifer notice a group of strange men in tactical gear marching due east of the palace. Curious by this sight, Jennifer decides to quietly follow the men undetected. She carefully tag behind them without making a sound and the men headed out to the courtyard. There they stopped and waited for their leader to open the secret entrance that leads to an unknown underground facility. While in hiding, Jennifer was shocked to find that there is a secret entry hidden amongst the courtyard. The men entered the doorway and once all of them is inside, the door closed behind them. Jennifer crept out of hiding and approached the door. It seems that it can only be accessed by the military officials. Luckily for her, Jennifer is very smart and resourceful. She uses her tablecloth which she places on the glove that one of the men had left behind, copied his fingerprints and placed her hand on the security scanner. To her advantage, it works. She gain access to the secret entry. When she entered the doorway, in front of her was a lone elevator which leads her downwards to the underground facility she never knew about. Deep down inside, she feels frightened. Unaware of what the outcome will befall of her nor she knew what this place contains. When the elevator reached the main floor, Jennifer summons her courage and dared to venture through the ambient silver hallways. While roaming the halls as quietly as she could, Jennifer stumbles upon a large logo on the floor underneath her. She read the facility's name.

"Umbrella Olympia?..." uttered Jennifer.

Then she heard a couple of people chatting from the lab across from afar. It sounded like a group of researchers discussing the matters of the deadly experiments. She approach the lab with extreme caution and peeked through the open gap between the glass windows. What she discovers, truly shocks her. In the lab were over a hundred thousandth containers filled with dead corpses, human test subjects and terrifying B.O.W.s. The sound of a man screaming in terror can be heard all over the place, petrifying Jennifer the minute she witness the test subjects being forcefully placed into the tombs. Then suddenly, she spots her parents interacting with the other researchers on the panel above. Queen Vanessa was displeased with the man screaming his lungs out, so she orders the researchers to get rid of him and they did just that. Then one of the men brought in the corpses of their three dead sons, Jennifer's brothers. King Charlie orders them to put his dead children in the chambers so they can be transformed into B.O.W.s. Horrified by what she saw, Jennifer backed away into the objects, accidentally knocking over them. That sound of the objects falling alerted the suited men who was standing by.

"Who goes there!?" bellowed the strange suited man.

Afraid that she'll get caught by them, Jennifer fled the scene. Now she is being pursued by the Umbrella officials. Jennifer quickly runs to the elevator, pressing the button in a panic. One of the men spotted her and tries to stop her from leaving.

"Hey! Stop right there! STOP!" shouted the suited man as he rushed towards her.

He was too late. The elevator already closed and takes the young woman upwards back to where she came in from. Not only she was petrified, she is heartbroken for she now knows the truth. Her vile parents have been lying to her about everything. They have been associated with Umbrella for the longest time and she didn't even knew about this until now. When the elevator reached the entrance, Jennifer rushed out of there. She knew she have to get out of there before they find her and do unspeakable things to her as well. When she locked herself inside her room, Jennifer was about to cry but then she could not pause for another minute. Instead of grieving over her parent's evil ambitions, Jennifer decides to make a daring escape and flee from Apollia. She gathered all of her belongings, makes a long rope out of her sheets and plans to escape through her window. During her move, suddenly, somebody knocked on her door. It was one of the men in strange suits. They have come to get her.

"Open the door, Milady!" yelled the man. "OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"No! Get away!" screamed Jennifer as she hurried her escape.

The men used their brute force to knock the door down. If she doesn't hurry in time, they will capture her. Jennifer quickly makes her escape while the men muscled their way into her room. When they succeeded, they were already too late. The fourth princess had made her daring escape from the palace. Upon this moment, Jennifer ran through the courtyard, towards the exit of the kingdom's grounds. But then she stopped to think for a splitting minute. If she leaves Apollia, her condition will worsen in the future if not treated daily. She plans to make a run back inside the palace and gather a few samples of the anti meds used for her Purification Pool. When she did, she is not prepared for what has followed. The suited men that were pursuing her earlier, had transformed into their terrifying versions of themselves. A hybrid combination of the infected zombie and B.O.W.. The male abominations charged after her with their sharp claws ready. Luckily, Jennifer have made it to the pool's chamber, blocking the doors with the metal pole. With no time to hesitate, Jennifer searched all over the chamber for something to contain the substance in, until she found a hidden room filled with anti med of the same kind. She quickly gathered quite the amount of the anti meds as much as possible. Now she has to get out of Apollia. Her chance of escaping was merely backfired with the hybrids burst themselves in and is now surrounding her. Jennifer trembled in shear terror, knowing that it is over for her, or so she thought. Before one of the hybrids could even put a scratch on the princess, a gunshot was fired out of the blue, killing the horrid creature dead. Jennifer was relieved when she noticed that one of her servants came to her rescue in time. He rushed to her side and helps her up.

"Are you alright, Milady?" asked the servant.

"Yes I am, thank you." Jennifer said with grace.

"Don't thank me just yet, Milady!" the servant remarked as he reloads his shotgun. "There will be more of them to come. I have to get you out of here!"

"How?" she asked.

"I know of a place." said the servant as he shoots his way through the hybrids. "But we have to move quickly! Follow me, Milady!"

They exited out of the pool's chamber as fast as they could. The hallways are filled with hybrids and B.O.W.s, swarming all over the palace. They killed most of the other living staff that worked here, eating them alive. This sight terrified Jennifer for she has not seen horror like this. All of the people dying, the floors flooded with blood, hearing these god awful roars from the creatures, which lead Jennifer to wonder how is her parents okay with this? And why are they associating themselves with Umbrella, the most evil corporation in the world? She couldn't believe them anymore. After fighting off the infected hybrids and the B.O.W.s, the servant has completed his task by protecting the princess and escorting her to the emergency escape tunnels safely. Even though the infected zombies tried to ambush them in the tunnels, the servant is very resourceful and skilled. He dealt with the infected like a trained assassin while protecting Jennifer from becoming their next victim. Throughout the horror, they manage to reach the exit unharmed. Upon exiting to the outside, there was a limousine on the road, waiting for them. The driver is more than happy to get the princess away from here. The servant helps Jennifer into the limo and then closes the door once she is in there. Jennifer turns to face her protector for he has risked his life for her own.

"The driver will take you to the nearest airport!" said the servant as he gives Jennifer the international airline tickets and passport. "You must get as far away from here as possible. You must go get help!"

"But what about you?" asked Jennifer in concern. "Aren't you coming?"

"I can't leave, Milady." said the servant, shaking his head. "My place is here. Someone is going have to stop these things from leaving Apollia."

Jennifer shows her appreciation as she cares for everyone and everything they did for her.

"Thank you for everything you've done." says Jennifer, shedding a tear for him.

"You're welcome, Milady." said the servant. "Now go!"

The limo driver took off on the road with the princess inside. Jennifer watched in disarray as the servant stays back to fight the infected zombies. While on the road to the Greek/Roman International Airlines, Jennifer looks through her tickets and passport that was given to her from the servant. Then all of a sudden, a tiny card slips out from the passport. Curious in the slightest, she picked up the card. On it stated big bold letters spelling the words, "Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance" or the BSAA for short. Alongside them is another special organization called, "TerraSave". After seeing the logos of hope, Jennifer knew what she must do. When the limo made it to the airport, Jennifer thanked the driver for his service and carried on into the building. The greek driver prays for the princess's safety and wellness. Not a minute too soon, Jennifer is offered a private jet to the USA, since she is a princess of the McAtlas heritage. She aboard the jet along with her remaining bodyguards. With the engines revving up and ready to go, the Greek private jet took off from the airport, leaving Greece from above and below. Jennifer glances out of her window, watching her home country of Greece disappear. She has never been far away from home before and now making her daring escape finally gives her a chance to do what she has been longing to do in her whole life. While airborne, Jennifer plans to find and seek help from TerraSave since they are affiliated with the BSAA, in hopes to stop her cruel parents and Umbrella Olympia from unleashing their evil upon the world. So by the time the jet makes it to the U.S., that is when her mission begins.


	4. Chapter 4: The Conflict Within the BSAA

**Chapter 4: The Conflict Within the BSAA**

As the days have come and gone, Chris is training our Bravo team in the field in order to remain vigilant. We all did our best to stay in shape, doing extreme exercises and continuous concentration. It should be easy to do as a soldier but it's becoming really difficult lately, especially when we have Arxenel on our team. Not that I had a problem with that and neither did Chris and Royce but the other soldiers still don't seem to trust him. They were growing very weary of Arxenel's presence, let alone, showing off his ungodly skills as a inhuman soldier. Even if we were out on a mission, preventing the infected zombies from overwhelming the area, Arxenel was nowhere to be seen. It seems that he had his hands full with the bigger B.O.W.s that we've encountered along the way. While we are pushing our way through as hard as we can, Arxenel is already done with his battle with the B.O.W.s. Our teammates were not impressed by his efforts but he didn't let it get to him. But Chris seems to be impressed with Arxenel's critical decision making and so did his cousin, Royce. I think he made a bold move just to ensure that the bigger threats are taken care of. For that, we should be thankful and now our recent missions are a success. While we received a ride back to the HQ, the teammates refuse to talk to Arxenel. They even wouldn't allow him to sit beside next to them, to join their conversation. I feel really bad for him that they did just that but as a tough man, Arxenel is unbothered by their behaviors. He didn't even like them either. But for my sake, he kept his composure while sitting across from me in the transportation truck. I can't stop staring at him though. Seeing him so calm and collected like he used to be back then, makes me wonder what he's really thinking. Arxenel turns to look back at me and he smiled. I return the same thing in a silent response. Not a minute later, he got up from his seat and came over to sat by my side, which made one of our teammates feel rather annoyed by our bond.

"You need some company over here?" Arxenel asked me.

"I guess you can say that." I said with a smile. "You know you are always welcome to keep me company."

"I know." said Arxenel as he stretched his monster biceps.

One of my teammates were talking about Arxenel in a negative manner. They didn't know that Arxenel can hear them from a meter away. He snarled quietly at the soldier with the mask and goggles on his head for he has made a disgusting remark of his relationship with me. I calm him down a bit, enticing him to ignore their prejudice.

"Hey man. Don't let them bring you down like that." I said in a soft tone of voice. "They don't know you entirely, not like I do."

"I'm not worried about them." said Arxenel, brushing it off like a tough man. "And second of all, they can't bring me down. They can die trying, that is."

He turns his head to face me.

"Anyways, you did great out there." Arxenel complimented me.

"Well so did you." I replied.

"Thank you, my man." says Arxenel as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, tell you what, Tony. When we get back to the HQ, we are going to have lunch by the poolside and then you get to decide what we can do afterwards."

"For real?" I asked in wonderment.

"Yes, for real." says Arxenel as he bent down to whisper in my ear. "Hell! If you want, I may let you do whatever you want to me."

"Ok, now you're just being inappropriate right now." I snickered humorously.

"Yeah, so what?" chuckled Arxenel, giving me the look. "Whose going to stop us? Those guys over there?

The tall muscular B.O.W. points his thumb at my teammates over his shoulder. I noticed the soldiers were talking bad things about Arxenel despite that Royce told them to knock it off. Chris is over on the right side of the truck, chatting with the driver about the B.O.W.s during this time. Then I turn to look at Arxenel, deep into his soulless eyes.

"Well, I'll think about it." I said to him. "But yeah, having lunch with you will be nice."

"Excellent! Then meet me down to the training bay poolside, when you're done." said Arxenel. "I'll wait for you there. Don't you dare be late."

"I won't. It's a deal." I said, nodding my head.

Arxenel shook my hand and we sealed the deal. After this long ride back to the HQ, we finally arrived. Then an hour later, I have some spare free time to take off my gear, put on my comfortable vest over my shirt and headed over to the training site. When I got there, I saw Arxenel sitting on the side of the pools' ledge. He must've went out to get some Mexican food from the lounge room and he is now waiting on me. I join him over by the poolside. He handed over my lunch and then drank his special made power juice for B.O.W.s like him. He knew that I liked bean burritos so I figured he got two for me. During our lunch break, we both gaze at the water while eating our Mexican food. Arxenel sparks up a conversation with me.

"How's the food?" he asked.

"It is good." I replied, finishing up my bean burrito. "Thanks for the lunch."

"No sweat." says Arxenel. "It was my treat. After all, we may not get another chance to have a meal like this. Not with all of this Umbrella outbreak bullshit happening for years now."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying, Arxenel." I said, nodding agreeably.

"Can I ask you something, Tony?" asked Arxenel.

"What's up?" I wondered.

"I know that I have been dead for a long time." said Arxenel as he turns to me. "But if things were to get out of hand, I just want to know one thing to be sure. Would you still love me for who I am, no matter what the outcome might be?"

I look at him with a seldom expression. Then I patted his shoulder. Again, avoiding the tiny spikes on the shoulders like I did back then.

"Of course, Arxenel." I said in a soft moderate tone of voice. "That part hasn't changed, not for a long shot."

"That's good to know." says Arxenel, putting his arm on me. "I'm really glad to have you here with me."

"Same here, dude." I said, resting my head on his bicep. "Same here."

This just in, one of my teammates found us by the training pool bay. He informed us about the clues Quint had pieced together on whatever it is he found out so far. He want us to follow him to the commissions room right away. So we all left the training area. When we got to the center of the commissions circle, Quint is already explaining his theories to the team about that horrific manslaughter the night before. Chris observe the presentation, trying to figure out the mysterious killer's motives. As the meeting went on for a hour and a half, I feel that Arxenel is analyzing the information from Quint's computer. Somehow he might know something about the dreadful situation, more than none of us here could ever have known. After Quint announced that he will continue to dig deeper into the investigation, Director Kirk disbanded the meeting briefly and everyone went back to their posts. The next day after that, I was training with Royce with combat timing skills. It's all about knowing when to strike, where to strike and what techniques used appropriately for the melee. We do that from time to time, in order to remain vigilant. Just in case when those things might appear out of nowhere at anytime. While we took a five minute break to recharge our stamina, we suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the big training bay next door. It sounded like a group of men arguing about something. Royce and I went to the training bay to see what was going on. It appears that one of the soldiers from our Bravo team is fed up with Arxenel. He just about had enough with the tall muscular B.O.W.'s antics. The man proceeded to yell at him for the damage he had wrought in the weight lifting room. Then he went on and on about the B.O.W.s should never have a place in the HQ, in society, not anywhere that they are not wanted, because of their gruesome appearance and their disturbing nature. All of the other men were agreeing to the fact. Then again, Arxenel doesn't seem phased by their infuriating insults. He doesn't care about their opinions of him. He doesn't even apologize for knowing how strong he is. The monster is too focused on me the minute I enter the bay with Royce by my side. As the second in command, Royce defused the situation.

"What's going on here!?" Royce demanded firmly. "I want an answer! Explain yourselves!"

One man named Rupert Chandler step up to take responsibility for his colleagues.

"Royce Dodgers! Allow me to explain myself for the team." said Rupert as he points at the damaged equipment. "This monster prick has destroyed all of our equipment in there! Also, he nearly made us do anything for him. Even when our bones are breaking, due to the mess he makes us clean up afterwards!"

"That's not my fault that you all have a weak setup." Arxenel grumbled in a irritating position.

I step in to defend Arxenel against Rupert's accusations.

"Stop blaming everything on him!" I shouted. "Just because he has capabilities beyond our wildest imaginations, doesn't mean he is threatening you guys!"

"Don't you dare try to stick up for this freak, lieutenant O'Connel!" snapped Rupert. "He is a B.O.W. and you damn well know it!"

"That may be, but I'm positive that he doesn't know his own strength!" I reassured him as I possibly could. "It's just how he was built. Umbrella made him this way, to be a super soldier."

"All the reasons why we shouldn't allow him to roam around freely in the HQ!" roared Rupert. "If anything, we should be dealing with him right now! I can guarantee he'll get even more worse later on!"

"No! I won't allow that!" I fired back at him, standing my ground. "As long as I am the First Lieutenant of Captain Chris Redfield, I command you will not take any action of such sort against Arxenel!"

Infuriated by my position on this one, Rupert felt the need to call me out on my excuses for Arxenel's actions.

"You will say and do anything for that guy!" Rupert pointed out. "If I don't know any better, I say it's all your fault for bringing him here! I don't care what bond you have with this B.O.W.! It makes me sick! He doesn't belong here or goddamn anywhere!"

Seeing him yelling at me angered Arxenel. He wanted to rip him apart for insulting his relationship with me. But he choose not to, because he loves me. Fed up with the bickering, Royce comes in and defuse our little quarrel.

"Hey! Nobody is blaming anyone over anything, not on this team!" scolded Royce as he steps in between me and Rupert. "Just ask yourselves this! What will Chris say about this if he saw you gentlemen acting like you all are now!?"

This just in, a strong woman entered the training bay. It was Chris's sister, Claire Redfield of the TerraSave program. She help us defuse the tension within the burley men.

"I've wondered about the same thing myself!" says Claire, walking towards us. "If you all are done with the hissy-fit contest, the director needs all of you in the commissions room. Now!"

The Bravo team all acknowledged her orders as they immediately head on over to the commissions room. Rupert glared at me before he left. She went over to my side, calming me down.

"Are you okay, Tony?" asked Claire, wondering of my status.

"I'm fine, Claire." I assured her. "It's all just a big misunderstanding. Nothing too serious though."

"Don't let Rupert get to you." said Royce, patting my shoulder. "This was never your fault. And it's not Arxenel's either."

"Come on! We're needed at the commissions room immediately." says Claire, urging us to follow her.

While Claire and Royce exited out the door, Arxenel approached me by my side. He could tell that Rupert's harsh words really got to me while I stood up for him. He knelt to my level and he comforts me like a man.

"You really don't have to take him on, you know." reassured Arxenel. "I mean I appreciate that you stood your ground for me but really, it's not necessary. I can handle myself."

"I know." I responded. "But I just thought I'd return the favor."

The tall muscular B.O.W. smiled at me for my courage. Claire turns around to notice us from across the area.

"You two coming?" she shouted out to us.

We both walked with her towards the commissions room. While inside the crowded room, Quint had something to share with the rest of the BSAA personnel and the director himself, Kirk Osborne. The nerd had scanned all the pieces of the puzzle. He explains that the killer responsible for the onslaught of the second night squad, weighs about 259 lbs and that mysterious killer is 7 feet tall, which is the exact same height as Arxenel. Though the information leaves the room speechless, Rupert was led to believe that this tragic scene could lead to Arxenel himself. After all, when we were out on a mission to dispose the threat of the infectious zombies, Arxenel is nowhere to be seen. But Arxenel has no memory of abandoning the Bravo team, just to fulfill his personal side mission. But Rupert remembered that all too well for he was there on Chris's team. Then he stood up from the crowd and uttered his suspicions to the rest of the personnel.

"This sounds like someone we all know, or in fact, something!" snarled Rupert, folding his arms.

"What do you mean, Chandler?" one of the men wondered.

"I'm just saying that it can all lead to him!" said Rupert as he points at Arxenel. "Think about it! Remember when we were getting our asses handed to us by the B.O.W.s out there yesterday? Most of the men on our team almost died in the hands of these things. And where was he!? Nowhere to be found!"

"Sargent Chandler! Stand down!" commanded Royce.

"No way, sir!" says Rupert, refusing to obey his orders and he continued. "I have every right to call him out on his bullshit and tell it like it is! Where was he when we're all getting overwhelmed by the infected hostiles!? And even if we did survive the zombie apocalypse, he just shows up out of nowhere, unharmed and unphased by the sight of blood! Not to mention that he appeared at the time of the slaughtering of the night squad last week! Don't you get it!? He might be into the whole setup for some mastermind organization! He might be a mole working for the enemy!"

"We told you to stand down!" scolded Chris, fed up with Rupert's arrogance.

Arxenel shook his head for he maybe has nothing to hide from the BSAA.

"No, Redfield! It's okay!" Arxenel spoke out. "He may have a point."

"Arxenel?" Chris said in a stunned tone.

The tall muscular B.O.W. got his back off the wall and he stood his ground in front of everyone in the room.

"If his allegations turn out to be true, then I am not to be trusted." says Arxenel as he turns to the monitor screen. "And when that time comes, you all may do what you must. You all have every right to put me out of my misery."

They were all surprised by his subtle attitude. Arxenel didn't even bother to argue his case to convince the soldiers that he is not the enemy. Most of all, he is not afraid of the outcome for he is prepared to face the consequences, if their suspicions are proven true. But he did share his wish to Chris Redfield personally.

"However, I do have to make one final request." said Arxenel, folding his strong arms.

"Well let's hear it then." Chris complied to his request. "What is your request?"

The military B.O.W. turns around to face him.

"If someone's going to put me out of my misery, I want Tony to do it." remarked Arxenel as he pointed to me.

I stood there in shock. I didn't know how to react to such request made by someone so close to me. So I speak out of this in retaliation.

"You can't be serious!" I shouted. "You didn't actually want me to go along with that! Did you?"

Arxenel didn't say a word. He knew that one way or another, I have to honor his request, regardless of my refusal into killing him. By the look on his face, I had a feeling that he was being serious about the outcome down the road. I can't believe that Arxenel is willing to take extreme measures just to insure that the mysterious enemy out there, will not succeed. I can feel my heart slightly breaking by the decision they all made.

"No! No! I cannot accept it!" I shouted with a slight disagreement. "There has the be another way!"

"What if there isn't one!?" shouted Rupert. "Your B.O.W. had already made up his mind. Whether you like it or not, Lieutenant O'Connel, he is a mole! And he's doing all of us a huge favor by volunteering to be killed on the spot, if he is a traitor at all!"

"I don't believe that!" I fired back as I then turned to Arxenel. "Please tell them, Arxenel! Prove everybody wrong in here! Tell them you're not a traitor to the BSAA!"

The B.O.W. shook his head for he chose not to argue with anyone else on my behalf. It really stung me on the inside, the minute he tries to convince me to accept whatever may come to this.

"I'm sorry, Tony. But he could be right." said Arxenel, trying to talk some sense to me. "I really can't recall anything I had done during our last mission. But it's clear that I can't be trusted, not by anyone here in the HQ and most certainly not by you."

"What are you saying?" I said in a shattering tone of voice.

"Tony, you have to take me out, whenever that time comes." said Arxenel, pleading me for it. "Please! It could be the only way if it comes to it. Chris agreed to this and so did I. Everybody knows that. I am so sorry but in the end, you have to do this, Tony."

Refusing to accept the decision made by the other soldiers and Arxenel, I backed away from the team, trying to fight back my tears for First Lieutenants must not show weakness, no matter what. I think I need a breather. So I went to the door.

"This is bullshit..." I uttered my last words while I exited the commissions room. "This is all bullshit!"

"Tony!" Chris shouted, trying to stop me from leaving.

As he was about to go after me, Claire stops her brother from doing so. She knew that I needed some time to think things through about this.

"Let him go, brother." says Claire, shaking her head. "He needs time. Let him go calm down."

Chris became very concerned about my reactions to the decisions. As much as he doesn't want this for the both of us, he has to respect Arxenel's request. Arxenel became distraught on the inside when he watches me storm out of the room. Chris thought to himself for a slight moment. For all these years, he treated me like a brother. The same way he has with his former late partner, Piers Nivans. That soldier was a respected companion throughout the years before back from Europe to China. Chris remembers the day he let the death of his men, clouded his mind when Ada Wong's clone Carla left them for dead. He wanted revenge against her for what she did. But Piers stood by his side and manage to convince Chris that he is not the person who he once was. During that, he finally opened his eyes and see the real big picture; the errors of his ways. Now his companion is gone. So Chris understands my emotions when he watch me leave the commissions room. He knew that I don't want to lose Arxenel the second time. Of course the tough Chris Redfield didn't want the same fate for me and Arxenel, in a similar way he lost Piers almost over seven years ago. Hopefully if there is a way, he would stop at nothing just to help me find one.


	5. Chapter 5: Catching Up To Do

**Chapter 5: Catching Up To Do**

I went to a place where I can be by myself for quite a while. Whenever I'm not training or going out on missions, I attend to hang out on the steel side platform above the outside training field. I have to admit, the HQ have a nice scenery out in the back of the base. It is nice to see the hillside, the mountains and even the large harbor that leads a riverside out to the ocean. I can always come up there to take in the fresh air. It helps clear my head a bit. For a long minute, I glanced over at the trees, thinking about what happened in the commissions room earlier. What was decided by the teams is utterly bullshit! I really hate Rupert for speaking out of turn, like he always does sometimes. Now most of the Bravo team rallied behind him, slightly against Arxenel. I refuse to believe that he would betray me and turn on the entire BSAA at will. I wish it wasn't true. This just in, my quiet moment was interrupted by Director Kirk Osborne when he found me hanging out on the platform. He took most of his spare time to see where I stand from the team decision.

"What a magnificent scenery, don't you think?" Kirk asked as he glances at the nighttime sky.

"Yeah, it's even more wonderful at night." I remarked, glancing at the moon.

He turn to look directly at me.

"Listen, Lieutenant O'Connel. I know how much this particular B.O.W. means a lot to you." said Kirk, sympathizing with me. "And believe me when I tell you this. I don't agree with the others' decisions anymore than you do. But the bottom line is that your buddy is not afraid to accept his fate, however unbelievable that may be."

"I just got him back, sir..." I said in a soft tone. "I don't want to lose him the second time. Why must the fates be so cruel?"

"Life is not always a fairy tale, son!" says Kirk. "Not everything is all about a happy ending. Not even sunshines and rainbows. Well at least not in this apocalyptic world we live in nowadays. We lose the ones we cared for, and then we lose it all. But in the end of the day, no matter how many times we get knocked down by life, we can choose either to stay down or get back up. Those are our choices."

"I wish it doesn't have to come to that." I said to the director. "I wish there is another way around this. I wasn't able to save him back then, but I want to protect him now, while he's still alive."

"I admire your flamboyant courage, Tony." said Kirk, slightly smirking. "But sometimes, we all have to accept the reality of things. Even if we don't want to. It's just how it is."

Kirk have to return to his office. Before he can leave, he says his last words of encouragement to me.

"Remember, Tony. It takes even the harshest tragedies to make one man stronger." says Kirk as he leaves. "I'm sure that Arx would want the best for you too."

"Alright. Thanks, sir." I replied politely.

He then left the platform and back to his office. I continue to hang around on the platform, taking in the fresh air. From below, little do I know that Arxenel is watching me from the field. He overheard anything that the director said to me. He couldn't stand to see how upset I was earlier, and he hope that I will get over it soon. The tall muscular B.O.W. disappeared into the shadows like a ninja. While everybody else is asleep, Arxenel walks down the hallway. He enter the digital monitoring department, where Quint the nerd is tirelessly working his butt off. Now he is sleeping out of pure exhaustion. Arxenel quietly snatched his high tech laptop carefully without disturbing his slumber. Knowing that he is the only one who never sleeps, Arxenel hacked into Quint's database and collected information from the BSAA archives. He erased any evidence of the killer who had his likeness, warped the decoder systems just to cover up any tracks and planted a virtual virus into the computer system, to prevent even the smartest nerd from aiding the teams in the near future. This is happening while his conscience is blacked out entirely. Once he's finished, he regained his consciousness. He doesn't remember what he was doing in the monitoring department nor he knew what his task is. All he remembered is that he wanted to make it up to me somehow. While he has all night to think about his next move, Arxenel plans something for me. In the last minute, he sneaks out of the base and he storms out to the middle of nowhere. Morning has finally arrived. I woke up from my restful sleep. Then I got dressed in my casual military uniform. Since I don't have training today, I have some spare time to go see what Arxenel is doing. Shockingly, he is nowhere to be found again. Now where is he? I search all over the HQ but there's no sign of him.

"This shit is odd." I said to myself as I enter the elevator. "It's not like Arxenel to go and just vanish without giving me a brief notice. Where the hell did he go?"

The elevator took me upwards to the main floor. Upon arriving at the main floor, I unknowingly ran into a familiar face. It is a beautiful young woman who has green eyes, fare rosy skin, curly brunette hair and a warm gentle smile. It was Genevieve Smyth. She came to see me.

"Hey, Genevieve! Hello!" I greeted happily. "I didn't know you stopped by."

"Why hello to you too, Tony." greeted Genevieve. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, its been a while since we last spoke." I remarked. "How's working with Claire at TerraSave going for ya?"

"It's pretty challenging if I put it this way." said Genevieve, flipping her curls. "But it's not so bad. It's all situational. How about you?"

"I have a few minor issues within the teams, but everything else is peachy." I replied, hiding my problems through my strong expression.

"Well now that I ran into you, would you want to come with me to TerraSave?" she asked me.

"Sure!" I complied

So we exited out of the base and then we head out to Genevieve's car. Damn! What a nice shade of green! After all, green has been Genevieve's favorite color. As we got into her car, she started it up and drove off, leaving the HQ. While one the road to the TerraSave HQ, we have a long conversation for we have a lot of catching up to do. During our conversation, I turn to look out of the window, wondering about Arxenel and his whereabouts. Genevieve knew of this as well.

"So Arxenel is alive, isn't he?" asked Genevieve in a sympathetic manner.

"Let me guess. Claire told you, did she?" I responded, wondering how she knew that.

She shook her head slightly.

"Actually, it was Royce who told me." Genevieve reassured. "We've been in contact right before I came to see how you doing."

We drove off the highways and now heading downtown. When we got to the inner city's busy streets, she sees Royce waiting for her at the corner of the street. Genevieve pulls over to pick him up from there. He got into her car and then we're off.

"Hey, Tony!" says Royce as he toys with my hair behind my seat. "I didn't know you were coming."

"She asked me to come." I replied. "So I came along with her.

"That's awesome!" says Royce, putting his arms up behind his head. "Now the three of us is back together again! Just like the good ol' times!"

We all chuckled by his humorous remarks. After a minute of driving through the traffic, we have arrived at the the TerraSave HQ. While Genevieve is showing her ID to the military guard, I had seen a lot of men and women there. They are all wearing a strange new devices on their heads. It appears to look like a pair of highly technical sunglasses but they're really cover goggles. On the sides are the Bluetooth earpieces connected to them along with the built-in mini flashlights and night vision modes. The devices can read, scan and transmit data to the baseline. Which is kinda cool. As Genevieve awaits for the guard to let her inside the parking garage, I felt the need to ask her a question about the new head devices on each military personnel.

"What are those things that they are wearing on their heads?" I asked in wonderment.

"Oh Tony, you're always way behind the times, haven't you?" chuckled Genevieve as she hands me one of those devices herself. "These are called the Alpha Genesied X. Our newest product for the TerraSave program. It's a lot to explain how it works, so luckily I have brought a manual for you."

She hands the manual to me. I took the time to read the instructions and I try turning it on. I am amazed by the device. When I put it on my head, it automatically stated my birthday, my occupation, identification and my correct blood type. I have to admit, it is really cool. The guard allows Genevieve to drive into the parking garage. I share the device to Royce for he wanted to try it on. He is just as amazed by this as I am.

"So Genevieve! Does these things say how old you are?" joked Royce.

"Royce! I am so not telling you my real age." Genevieve replied humorously as she parks her car.

We all got out of her car. Then the three of us head inside the HQ. The TerraSave HQ hasn't changed one bit since I've last visit the building. The only change they made so far is the Alpha Genesied X devices they all use now. By the time we took the elevator up to the sixth floor and arrived there, we were greeted by Claire and the other familiar faces. Yes, I've known everyone in the room, because I have worked with a few for the past three in a half years. I known Barry Burton from the last mission I had with Chris and Royce. But I didn't knew he had two daughters until now. I never really met them, so Barry introduced his daughters to me. Moira Burton gave me a playful military salute as to greet me with a hello. Her sister, Polly Burton also greeted me with a handshake. This is my first time getting to actually meet the masked man, Hunk. I have heard that he is also a survivor of the Raccoon City apocalypse years before. Then I start to notice the little girl hiding behind Moira for she is quite a shy one. Moira urges the girl to be courageous and say hello to me. She did just that. I knelt down to introduce myself to her but she is so shy. My smile shows her proof that I meant her no harm. So she finally open up to me.

"Hello, Tony." said the little girl, holding her teddy bear close to her. "My name is Natalia Korda. You don't look too bad to me."

"Why thanks." I respond kindly. "It's nice to meet you, Natalia."

She smiled back at me. I turn to Claire.

"Where did y'all find her?" I asked in wonderment.

"It's a long story." said Claire. "We found her on a island crawling with the undead and B.O.W.s. The one we were taken to be imprisoned and tortured into playing a sick game, all for the amusement of the one sick woman. Alex Wesker."

"And that bitch had what's coming to her!" said Moira in enthusiasm.

"Alex Wesker? You mean, Albert Wesker's wife?" I wondered.

"That is correct." said Claire.

Barry walks up to us while he's rubbing his neck.

"But don't you even worry, my boy!" said Barry. "She won't be coming back to fuckin' mess with us. We've dealt with that She-Wesker like a scum of the trashiest wasteland for freaks!"

Barry always has a way of making everyone else laugh whenever he makes light of certain things. Even through the darkest of days. It's nice to be around someone who doesn't let anything dreadful get the better of them. I really do needed time away from the BSAA for a slight moment. I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind. We all hung out all day outside the TerraSave grounds. We went downtown to the local mall and we had a great time. Moira and Polly went shopping in a few stores. They both wanted Claire and Genevieve to join them on a shopping spree. Claire politely declined their offer but Genevieve wouldn't mind shopping for a few new shoes that caught her eyes. So she went along with them. I, on the other hand, is having a man's time with Royce, Hunk and Barry. We were in the men's club, hanging out there while the ladies are out shopping, since it's not a guys thing anyways. We talked about so much that had happened for a couple of days. From my situation, Hunk already knew about my bond with Arxenel, through Chris. Barry didn't knew who Arxenel is. So I told him everything about our remarkable relationship since the year 2013, where I've met Arxenel when he rescued me from the Umbrella Excel in South Dakota. After these tragic events, we became great friends throughout it all. He died while saving me again from Genevieve's evil father who used to be the general of the Bravo team. Now Arxenel has come back from the dead for me. I honestly don't know how is he alive from that but it doesn't matter much. Barry was astonished by my story. He had no idea what horrors I've went through with Arxenel during those times. But we're not the only ones who have survived Umbrella's terror. I know Genevieve, Royce and all the others have went through the same fate and we all survived through this nightmare. Hunk is impressed by my side of the story as well. Our guy time was suddenly interrupted when Claire and the women found us. We all continue to hang out throughout the day. When the night has fallen, we said our goodbyes to Claire and the gang and then Hunk drives me and Royce back to the BSAA in his own truck. By the time we got back to the base, Chris was there at the entrance, waiting for our return. He welcomes Hunk back from his errands. Then he turns to me and Royce. Chris is wondering if I'm okay, especially with what happened in the commissions room yesterday.

"Tony. You okay?" Chris asked me.

"I'm alright." I replied with a straight face. "Thanks for asking."

"That's good." said Chris as he pats my shoulder. "I'm just making sure that you're alright. That's all I want to know."

"I appreciate that." I said as I now noticed something. "Where's Arxenel?"

"Who knows?" said Chris as he shrugged a bit. "I haven't seen him all day. No one has seen him since yesterday."

I start becoming suspicious after hearing about this. Could this be what Arxenel meant by that? My gut is turning up right now. I hope he's not doing what I think he is doing while he's away. My thoughts went wild when I got inside the HQ. Chris told me not to worry because he has Royce on the search for him all over the base. He's going to join his cousin himself. Now I'm on my own as I went outside to the training field, hoping to find Arxenel somewhere around here. When I was out on the field, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a giant footsteps approaching me from behind. As a soldier, I turn around and retaliated against the unknown figure. Luckily, that figure was Arxenel. He blocks my punch in time.

"Whoa! Chill out! It's just me." says Arxenel.

"You'd startled me, man." I chuckled slightly.

"My apologies." said Arxenel, letting go of my fist. "It's a nasty habit of mine."

"Where were you all day?" I asked him.

"I was out doing something." he replied. "Nothing to be concerned about."

"Well I was concerned about you though." I said in a strong tone. "I thought that something might've happened to you or worse still, someone could have done something that'll kill you.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Arxenel said, trying to make me forget about my troubles. "So you shouldn't fret about it."

"I'm sorry, man." I said, taking a deep breath. "It's just after what happened with Rupert Chandler yesterday, I couldn't go along with your request. I just can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I can't do it..." I said, trying not to break down. "I...I just got you back... I don't want to lose you again!"

Seeing me fighting back my emotions really took a toll on what was left of Arxenel's half a heart. The tall muscular B.O.W. couldn't bare to see me feeling distressed about the future situation that is beyond our control. But instead of thinking twice about it, Arxenel decides to lighten up the mood by urging me to come with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going on a little walk." said Arxenel. "There's something I wanted to show you."

So I follow him outside the HQ grounds. While we're walking through the woods, we talked some more about many things. Hell! Even we both agreed that Rupert is over the top with his arrogance. That guy may be a respected colleague when it comes to missions, but he can be a real pain in the ass, whether or not he's on duty. He would always be speaking out of turn about somebody who he doesn't know or likes. Then let it be some fuckery, he always felt justified to call out on some bullshit, which does kinda gets on my nerves that badly. But Arxenel doesn't care about Rupert's opinions of our bond. He is not bothered by their prejudices against him. The tall muscular B.O.W. is focused on one thing; his bonding relationship with me. By the time we reach the top of the mountainside, we rest there and watch the scenery from up there. The cities' lights from afar, the nice view of the woods and the ocean. I think we should come up here often. Arxenel lied on his back like a tough man be posing, watching the stars in the sky. I sat next to his side, lying my head on my vest.

"What an majestic view of the nighttime sky." said Arxenel as he gazes at the moon. "We should come up here quite often."

"I think we should." I remarked agreeably. "If we want to getaway from the madness of the HQ."

Arxenel laughs along with me of my humorous statement. Then he turns his head to face me.

"Of course you don't mind if I snatch you away from the BSAA?" joked Arxenel.

"Not at all." I joke along with him. "I'll say, to hell with this shit! Let them find us out here!"

Arxenel stretch out his arm to hold me closer to his torso. I wondered about his whereabouts as he looks directly at me with a smile. I return the favor by smiling back at him. After that, I started thinking about the request he made back in the commissions room. Is he really going along with it or does he have a plan through it all? So many unanswered questions running through my mind. I wonder what he's really trying to do when it comes to that?

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Yes? What is it?" replied Arxenel.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday." I said in a moderate tone of voice.

"And?..." wondered Arxenel.

"You're really going along with the fact that you claim you can't be trusted?" I asked, wondering.

"Yes. I meant what I said." says Arxenel, showing a unphased expression.

"And you really want to die by my hands?" I asked him again.

"Only by your hands." said Arxenel as he slightly nods. "That is my request. I won't let nobody finish me but you. When that time comes, you have to do it, not for me but for the sake of humanity."

I stood up on my knees and face him, for I refuse to believe that he could be a traitor to the BSAA, if he is at all.

"What if I don't have what it takes to kill you?" I cried in retaliation. "What if I can't go along with it? What if I refuse to end your life?"

"Tony, please! You know what you must do." Arxenel pleaded as a strong tough male B.O.W.. "As a soldier of the BSAA, it is your sworn duty to wipe out bioterrorist and their threats to humanity. I'm just a B.O.W., created by Umbrella. Under any circumstances that if I lose control of my humanity, you have to be the only one to end me before I end up harming you or anyone else."

"But I don't want to lose you, Arxenel!" I said, raising my voice. "After these long five years, not a damn day goes by where I didn't miss you. I miss the times that you were not giving a slight damn about everyone else but me. The times where we escaped from the Umbrella Excel. Yes, I admit it was all terrible but I haven't forgotten about the awesome things we did together."

"I know." said Arxenel in a soft tone. "I missed that too."

"You made a impact on my life!" I cried, pounding my fist on the dirt. "I can't just do it, you know! You were the best thing I could ever have and I don't want to lose you all over again!"

And I don't want to lose you either!" says Arxenel, now raising his voice as well. "If I could turn back time, I would! But I can't! What I can do now is cherish every moment I can have with you. Right here and now! Cause like I said, we may not get another shot at this."

"But we still can-" I said but Arxenel shushed my mouth with his finger.

"Tony. For the love of god, please stop talking like that." Arxenel says as he gently shuts me up. "It already hurts me enough for making you feel bad like I did. Which is why I brought you out here, so we can be together for the time being. So please stop worrying and let's cherish this moment, while it's fresh. Okay?"

I calm down in a minute and then I lied back down in his muscular arm.

"Okay, Arxenel." I responded quietly as I lie my head on his bicep.

We continue to lie there and gaze at the stars above. I suppose he is right. We may not have another chance to hang out together at anytime, especially when the infected zombies and rogue B.O.W.s are roaming around everywhere, endangering people to no end. So he was right to bring me up here like he did. While we were both watching the sky, Arxenel took off his combat boots and enticing me for he wanted a foot massage. I think he likes his feet being fiddled with. So I rubbed his big feet. Then later, he returned the favor by giving me one, followed by a strong man deep tissue massage. Every soldier needs that. After a long six hours, we return back to the HQ. By the time we got back in, everyone was asleep. The night squads are one the lookout from each end of the base. Thanks to Arxenel's wondrous stealth like a ninja, just like back in the day, he snuck the both of us into the BSAA quarter bay without anyone noticing.

"Man it's been a long time since I've done this as a teenager." I joked quietly as I hid behind the doorway. "I always sneak in and out all the time. I missed doing it though."

"Is that a human feeling kind of thing?" whispered Arxenel, chuckling a little.

"When you're a teenager, maybe." I whispered back. "Now we gotta be really quiet. We don't want to disrupt the others."

We try to sneak our way through the HQ. Before we can return to my quarters, then all of a sudden, the lights were flipped on. I just knew we were busted.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"I woke up an hour ago, just to find that you were not in your bed! And this is what I see!?" a man's angry voice scolded out at us.

"It's not what it looks like." I said in defense.

"Then you tell me! What doesn't it look like?" the man's voice shouted.

We both turn around to find that Chris Redfield is not pleased with what he is seeing. I'm in trouble with him. So I have to explain myself to Chris.

"Okay, fine!" I sighed in defeat. "We only went out just to get some fresh air. That is all."

"Tony, we've been through this!" scolded Chris. "Anything could happen to you at anytime! And need I have to remind you on the fact that it's not how First Lieutenants act?!"

"I'm sorry, Chris..." I said, lowering my head in shame.

Arxenel steps in to take the blame out of sympathy for me.

"Redfield, it was all my idea, not his. So it's my fault." said Arxenel, taking responsibility for his actions. "If anybody is to blame, it's me."

"We all due respect, Arxenel. I admire your nobility, but let me be completely blunt." said Chris as he continues making his point. "As long as you're in the HQ, and on my team, this kind of behavior will not be tolerated. Luckily for the two of you, I'll let it slide for now. But in future reference, don't ever do that again!"

"Yes, Chris." I complied.

Arxenel acknowledges the warning as well. Before he can head back to bed, Chris uttered his stern commands to us.

"Get to bed." he commanded sternly. "Now!"

The tough Chris Redfield headed back to the quarters. Before we can follow him back there, I turn to Arxenel, wondering why he took the blame for my mistake.

"You know you don't have to take the fall for me, right?" I said to him.

The tall muscular B.O.W. smiled at me.

"You owed me a favor once." said Arxenel as he walks on ahead. "I'm just simply returning it."

I chuckled softly as I went along with him. While we are heading to the quarters, nobody is aware that everything that has been going on here, is being observed by the evil organization, through Arxenel's soulless eyes. Unknowingly, the BSAA is under the watchful sight of the enemy that happens to be the Umbrella Olympia, residing within the grounds of the kingdom, Apollia. The Greek agents were keeping tabs on Arxenel's tasks, carrying out the unspeakable orders for the Umbrella Olympia executives under King Charlie's rule.


	6. Chapter 6: Umbrella Olympia in Greece

**Chapter 6: Umbrella Olympia in Greece**

The evil king and his evil queen were in the labs from within the underground facility. They were both aware of the outbreak that had happened inside the castle. The palace staff were all brutally slaughtered by the rogue B.O.W.s and the test subjects who voluntarily became one of those horrific abominations. Now all that remains of Apollia is a abandoned ghost kingdom of Greece. Not that it really matters to the rulers as much as their own family name. All they are concerned about is locating their daughter, Jennifer. King Charlie is slightly enraged when he was given the news that his daughter, the 4th princess of Apollia had escaped from the place she once called home. She is now somewhere in the United States of America, searching for the ones who she believes can help her stop her parents and Umbrella Olympia from unleashing the unspeakable upon the world. King Charlie and his wife, Queen Vanessa will not allow that. While the Umbrella staff is cleaning up the entire castle filled with bloodstained claw marks everywhere, they were discussing the matters with the laboratory officials and personnel about their next move once their tracks are covered. Most of the personnel are frankly concerned about their king's motives, while the other researchers simply just don't care about the casualties caused by the result of these creatures. A few crew members were desperately trying to warn their king and queen about unleashing hell on the world, but King Charlie and Queen Vanessa refuse to take heed of their concerns in order to rule their kingdom. King Charlie ordered the researchers to continue their work. This just in, one of his agents came up to his presence.

"Your Majesty. We have found your daughter, Princess Jennifer." said the Umbrella Olympia agent.

"Where is she?!" King Charlie demanded.

"She has fled to the United States of America, sire." the agent reported.

King Charlie is infuriated by his daughter's actions. Despite of all of the warnings and fabricated lies, she found the courage to defy her parents. He was not pleased of the news at all. The angry king gave out his final commands to his personnel.

"I don't care however you do your job, just bring her back to Apollia!" demanded King Charlie.

"Yes, your majesty." the agent complied as he carried out his duties.

The king turns to his Umbrella staff.

"Everyone else, be sure to clean up all the milk and cranny inside the castle!" commanded King Charlie. "I want the evidence wiped clean of the face of the earth properly!"

"Yes, your majesty!" they all complied to their king's orders.

All of the personnel continue to clean up the palace. King Charlie stormed to the main labs along with his wife by his side.

"It appears that she knew too much of this." said Queen Vanessa. "We must be cautious about this one, my dear husband."

"I know what's at stake, Vanessa." says King Charlie as he pounds the elevator button down. "I should've known she will be quite a persistent child. After all that we provided for her all these years and she goes outside of Apollia! Our own little girl not only disobey us, but she betrays her family heritage! I shall not tolerate such disrespect and disloyalty!"

"I believe she is going to the American military authorities." Queen Vanessa depicted as she puts on her red lipstick. "This is something we both shall not allow. If she spew word of this to their military, it'll..."

"It will not be spoken!" snarled King Charlie, interrupting his queen. "I'll make sure she remains silent about Umbrella Olympia, even if it means shutting her up permanently!"

"Now what are you going to do, my dear love?" asked Queen Vanessa in a moderate voice.

King Charlie and Queen Vanessa approach the chambers filled with disgusting, disturbing and morally hideous B.O.W. hybrids. He deplore the monsters into the tunnels. With the rogue B.O.W.s at his command, it won't be long before they can terrorize half of Greece. The king turns to his wife with an evil glare in his eyes.

"No one will dare to try and stop Apollia from rising!" bellowed King Charlie proudly. "With the gods at our favor, we shall rule the world together, my love! And those who don't commit to our rule, shall be severely punished! Apollia will reign all colonies, every country and then the whole world shall worship us forever!"

"And what shall become of our daughter, Jennifer?" Queen Vanessa wondered wickedly.

"My dear Vanessa. The answer is simple." said King Charlie in a soft but sinister tone of voice. "If she is not with us, she is against us! And if not brought back to us, she can die with the opposers!"

The evil queen showed her support for her wicked husband. They will stop at nothing just to rule Apollia, no matter what the outcome may be. Then they both head to the underground chambers. Meanwhile, in the southeastern inner city aisle, the TerraSave members were all outside the HQ, taking their smoke break. The men chatted away about whatever it is they wanted to do when they are done with the apocalyptic battle against Umbrella and their association with bioterrorism. Then suddenly, a black limousine showed up at the base. The TerraSave men had their handguns ready but holds their fire until further notice. They are unaware of what's going on nor do they know what was inside the limo. One of the bodyguards exited out of the limo and he opens the door for the young lady to come out. The men lowered their guns, knowing that it's a safe call. The young lady is the 4th princess of Apollia, Princess Jennifer McAtlas herself. She has made it to her designation. The princess has come a long way from Greece to the U.S., to find the special military program who can help her with her situation. She elegantly walks to the men with her head up high. The men never knew how beautiful she was when she came up to them and she asked them a few questions.

"Hello, is this TerraSave?" Jennifer asked the burly men.

"Yes, you got the right place." said the black man.

"What can we do for you, miss?" the man with the buzz cut hair asked.

She took a deep breath and said this to them.

"I need your help." said Jennifer in a calm manner. "May I speak with the person in charge?"

The men kindly escort her into the HQ. They have her waiting in the main lobby while one of them went to get their director. Then the director greeted the princess and they went to the seventh floor, where they sit in a private room in order to hear Jennifer's side of the story. After their briefing, the director calls in both of the special agents, Claire Redfield and Genevieve Smyth, to help her. The women enter the room to talk with Jennifer about the horrors she'd witnessed in her private kingdom.

"So your name is Jennifer McAtlas, the 4th princess to the throne of Apollia. Am I correct?" asked Claire.

"Yes, that's right, ma'am." replied Jennifer.

"My name is Claire Redfield." the strong lady introduced herself. "I'm here to help you out with anything regarding your concerns and look into whatever traumatic experience you may have."

"Ok, I understand." said Jennifer.

Genevieve sat down beside her partner Claire to help hear the young woman out.

"This is my partner, Genevieve Smyth." says Claire, introducing the two. "She's an expert specialist here in the HQ. She will help you piece the puzzle together. You can talk to her."

"Hello, Jennifer. I am Genevieve Smyth." greeted Genevieve as she shakes hands with Jennifer. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." said Jennifer, nodding with a small smile.

"Now please tell me about your situation." said Genevieve in a calm collective professional manner. "Bring us all the way back to where this all started."

So Jennifer calmly explains everything to them. Throughout her whole life, she wanted to see the world, although her evil parents forbid her from doing so. Not only that, she has been diagnosed with Ultraviolet leukemia cancer at a younger age. She would've died from the rare disease if her parents hadn't made a contract with Umbrella to create the underground facility, under their name "Umbrella Olympia". After finding out the truth about it, Jennifer was heartbroken. She couldn't believe her parents and their lies anymore. So she came all the way from Greece to America and requests the help of not only TerraSave, but the BSAA as well. Genevieve and Claire knew what they both have to do when they heard the princess's side of the story. So Genevieve asked if she could have something to run some intel on. Jennifer did gather a piece of information about her parents' whereabouts and their plans to use Umbrella Olympia's resources to rule the world. So she gave Genevieve a device to scan data from it, using her Alpha Genesied X. The data scanning process has been complete. She turns to Claire.

"I've gathered all the information on the drive." said Genevieve. "It turns out that whatever she's saying is accurate."

"So this Umbrella Olympia is residing underneath the kingdom of Apollia?" Claire asked Jennifer.

The royal lady nodded to her question. Claire stood up to think for a moment.

"This could be serious." Claire thought out loud. "If they were to unleash those things loose, it'll be a catastrophic disaster. Not only that, this could be a war we'll never know if we could win."

"But we have to try." Genevieve suggested strongly. "Besides, this is nothing compared to what we've been through for years. It's all part of the job."

Claire chuckled slightly as she agrees with her partner's statement. The women elaborated on a plan for the counterattack, to fight back the threat Apollia has wrought upon the other countries. But they won't have to help Jennifer by themselves. Claire turns to Genevieve for she has a task at hand.

"I'm going to talk with the director about this." says Claire. "Let's see where he stands on this one. Until then, Genevieve? Can you send the information to the BSAA HQ? I'm afraid they'll need to be informed of this situation."

"Yes, right away, Claire!" Genevieve complied as she sends the data to the BSAA through her device. "I'm sending them the intel now."

Claire turns to ease Jennifer's concerns a little bit.

"Don't worry, your highness." said Claire as she gently took the young woman's hand. "I can promise you that we will do anything in our power to stop your parents from unleashing hell with their globally bioterroristic threat. You have my word."

"Why thank you so much!" cried Jennifer in relief.

"Oh no. Thank you for bringing this to our immediate attention." said Claire, smiling back at her.

Princess Jennifer knew she had made the right call. Her fears have faded to hope. Then Claire turns to exit out of the room.

"I'm going to request reinforcements from the director." Claire said to Genevieve. "If my brother's HQ responds, please request for their aid as soon as possible. We are going to need them with us as well."

"I'm on it!" replied Genevieve as she finishes her transmission.

Claire left the room and she is making her way to the director's office. After hearing her reports, he obliged to her request for reinforcements. She requested that Barry and his two daughters would join her and Genevieve as well as her brother's Bravo team from the BSAA. In this moment, Barry and his daughters were gearing up to help with their new mission. Natalia wanted to help them but Barry rejected her offer, for her own protection. Then again, Natalia reminds him that she can help detect monsters with her unique powers. Barry didn't forget about the time she save them on the island from before. Alas, he gives in to her pleas and he took the little girl with them. They are her new family after all. Meanwhile in the BSAA HQ, Quint receives a message from Genevieve. He opens his inbox to see the database she has sent for them. From what was shown to him, Quint immediately contacted Kirk. The director went over to see what Quint got for him. The nerd shows him the information that TerraSave sent from their HQ. The intel that princess Jennifer brought with her when she escaped from her own kingdom. The name "Umbrella Olympia" stuns Kirk from within his very soul. An another branch of Umbrella is connected with a royal family in Greece. Kirk calls in all teams in the base to report to the commissions room immediately. In the quarters bay, I was gearing up for the immediate team meeting. Arxenel walks with me towards the commissions room. He seemed well aware of what's going on here and yet, he can't disobey his tasks, no matter what. We joined up with Chris and Royce as they too headed for the teams meeting. Once we're all gathered inside, Kirk has announced that Quint receives some info from Genevieve, showing that Apollia's 4th princess Jennifer has came to America for their help. She has told Claire and Genevieve that her parents, King Charlie and Queen Vanessa, are aligning themselves with Umbrella Olympia for years. Now they are planning to conquer all the continents with their army of rogue B.O.W.s at their command. They will unleash hell on those who are against their rule. If the teams don't make a move sooner then later, the bioterrorists will win all. Kirk has ordered three teams to go meet with the TerraSave agents at the airbase. They will aboard the aircraft, flying them to Greece. Once they get there, their mission is to locate the private kingdom with the guidance of Princess Jennifer. She'll lead them to the palace. If they encounter hostiles, the soldiers will open fire. Everyone is ordered to stop King Charlie and his wife, Queen Vanessa. Then bring the evil Umbrella Olympia corporation down. We all acknowledge Kirk's commands and then we each get together with our groups, preparing to leave the HQ. The army planes awaits for the BSAA groups to get on board. Each team have their own separate planes to get on. While we're waiting for the Alpha team to get on board ahead of ours, Rupert and his men were not pleased with Arxenel coming with us. But he is just as important to Chris on this mission as he is to me alone. Although he secretly has alternative motives that nobody knew about, not even me. Before he can hop on the plane after me and Royce, he was stopped by Rupert and his comrades.

"Get out of my way!" growled Arxenel.

"Gladly, but only if you don't fuck this mission up for all of us." snapped Rupert, folding his strong arms. "You know we still don't trust you, right?"

"I don't care about your trust." snarled Arxenel, clutching his fists. "I care about what's going to be done."

"You B.O.W.s disgust me!" said Rupert in a harsh way possible. "I want to kill you right here, right now! Count yourself lucky that Captain Chris Redfield won't allow me to do that, on behalf of Lieutenant O'Connel. That stupid freak is just as no good as you are! I'm amazed that Chris promoted him to be his First Lieutenant in the first place!"

The man's words infuriated the B.O.W.. Arxenel literally grabbed Rupert's throat in a slight fit of rage. His men aimed their guns at him, screaming at him to put their comrade down.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that again!" Arxenel warned Rupert.

Chris quickly jumps into the fray. As a captain of the Bravo team, he defuse the situation within his men.

"Stand down, gentlemen!" Chris shouted. "Our target is King Charlie, not each other! You all know that!"

"But sir!? He was going to kill Sargent Chandler!" said one of Rupert's men. "And it's obvious that we-"

"I don't want to hear about it!" shouted Chris, interrupting his soldier. "I will not tolerate this behavior on my team! I expect that you all are going to have to live with it! Take it or leave it! He is coming with us!"

He turns to Arxenel who is still holding onto Rupert's throat.

"Please let him go, Arxenel!" Chris commanded.

He did just that. Arxenel releases Rupert, not just because of Chris's orders but rather out of his love for me. Chris turns to get onboard with me and Royce. Arxenel turns to glare at Rupert who is rubbing his own neck.

"I want to kill you too." says Arxenel in a monstrous demeanor. "But I chose not to do so. You should be lucky I have a human soul within me. If I hadn't, you would be the first to die."

He turn to walk towards the plane. Before he set one foot on the platform, the B.O.W. turned to face Rupert and his men one more time. Then he utters his last words.

"Whether you guys like it or not, I'm needed on this mission as everyone else!" shouted Arxenel. "So deal with it!"

Rupert grind his teeth in anger. The man clutched his fists as hard as he could. More than anything, he wants to deal with Arxenel personally if his accusations are proven true. But he kept his composure and he walks with his men inside the plane. As we're all onboard, the BSAA army planes are ready for takeoff. Let the engines fire up, the five planes lifted off and into the air. Not so soon enough, we have finally left the United States of America. On the third plane on the far left next to ours, was the TerraSave forces joining us. On the inside, Claire and her team were preparing for their mission upon arrival. Each military agents equipped themselves with heavily armed state of the art weaponry. While that is happening now, Jennifer was sitting right next to Natalia. She share a bond with the little girl in a matter of minutes. Natalia shares her side of her story of how she ended up with Claire and the others. Jennifer never knew what this little girl has went through along with the crew. The 4th princess told her story afterwards, about how she never get a chance to live a normal childhood, not since she had been diagnosed with the rare Ultraviolet Leukemia disease. It killed her three eldest brothers but she was saved by her evil parents. They made a contraction with Umbrella, to form Umbrella Olympia within the marble walls of Apollia. The two females have similar fates that has led them to this moment. And that moment is now. Claire and Genevieve were discussing about the appropriate tactics with the other tough personnel. Hunk and Barry were chatting away while they wait, just to kill time on their hands. Moira is helping her sister, Polly, gather the military items over on the right side of the plane. Over on the Bravo plane next to the Alpha, the team patiently awaits for their arrival on Greece. Most of the other soldiers still don't want anything to do with Arxenel, but I do. Although he can hear their insults from a foot away over the loud plane engine, Arxenel, being the tough masculine male B.O.W. that he is, chose to ignore the men. He turned to me, wondering about how I'm feeling. I was just staring at my gun, thinking about whatever is to become of the mission. Shall it go successfully, it is for us to decide. But then again, I wonder if this Umbrella Olympia mission has something to do with what Arxenel said a couple of days back? He made it clear that he is not to be trusted if this happens again, but I refuse to believe his words and anyone else's. If there is a way, if at all, we will find one. Arxenel walks over to my side, putting his hand on my shoulder. He wants to know of my feelings and thoughts about this upcoming mission.

"Tony. Are you okay?" Arxenel asked me.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm okay." I responded to him. "I've been thinking about this Umbrella Olympia the princess mentioned about."

"What about it?" he asked again in wonderment.

"I don't know, honestly." I said as I folded my arms. "I never thought I'd be going up against a royal family who is tied with what remains of Umbrella. If things were to go wrong at anytime, it'll-"

"You needn't worry about such things as that, Tony." said Arxenel, politely interrupting me while holding me in his strong arm. "There's no telling of the outcome that may be, but I promise that I'll never abandon you. Not now, not ever."

"But what you said back in HQ-" I said but got interrupted again.

"I know what I said." Arxenel said in a calm demeanor. "But let us not worry about the future strains right now, for we got much bigger things to worry about than whether or not, I should be trusted."

Arxenel is right. We must focus on Umbrella Olympia the minute we get to Greece. But the feeling I have now, has gotten to me at the moment. The way that Arxenel spoke just now, really rubbed me in a strange way. I've never hear him talk like that. He sounded so calm, collected and speaks almost like in an Shakespearean manner. Ever for a brooding male with muscles. During the flight, Royce walks up to Chris and informs him of the continents coming into contact. It appears that we are all almost there in a few days of time. Chris acknowledges his cousin's calculations and continues with the transmission. Only four days left before our aircrafts can finally arrive in the foreign country of Greece. The long flight is officially over and we all made it to the Greek/Roman base. The BSAA HQ residing in the Greek landscapes within the countryside. Their HQ have received a word from the American BSAA that the teams were coming to their aid days after Jennifer made an bold move by escaping her fate and shared her parents's evil plot. The Greek Military personnel awaited for our arrival as our aircrafts landed on the runway, one plane at a time. By the time we all exited out of our planes, they greeted us at the foot of the base. They already knew Chris Redfield through his years of reputations. One of the female personnel greeted me with a handshake. As we all got antiquated within due time, Arxenel made his presence known before the other soldiers. Although the sight of his gruesome visage alerted the Greek soldiers as will and the TerraSave squads, Arxenel proves that he is not their enemy. The soldiers stood down. Alongside with Claire's group, Jennifer makes herself known as she approaches the burly men. It appears that they knew who she is. After all, she's the 4th princess of Apollia. Afterwards, we all gathered in the huge commissions bay, where we held our brief meeting. Jennifer explained everything she had witnessed within the kingdom's walls. A branch of the underground facility known as Umbrella Olympia. And her parents were associated with them for years. When the princess finishes up telling her side of the story, the BSAA personnel collaborated with a former breach plan. Since Apollia is a private kingdom, it's going to be harder to find its location. Luckily for all of us, Jennifer volunteers to assist our teams for she knew exactly where her kingdom is residing. Then we all agreed to allow her to guide us there. Chris approves of that. Arxenel has his sights on the princess. He watchfully observed her from the foot of the room, knowing that she'll be the key to Umbrella Olympia's undoing. With his memory blacked out, his soulless eyes sends all of the information to the executives of the underground facility. Now they know that we're all coming to stop their king and queen. All thanks to their secret weapon.

"So my daughter has told them everything." snarled King Charlie, clutching his fists. "She betrayed her family name, and now they're all out to destroy my reign."

The evil king stood up from his throne, refusing to let everything and everyone, even the BSAA, stop him from ruling his kingdom. He took matters into his own hands. The man commanded his executives to release their abominations outside of the facility and into the catacombs of Athens. The Greek agents followed his commands as well by recruiting the bioterrorists who voluntarily became one of the advanced test subjects, to serve his every whim. With the newly Olympian R virus in their bloodstream, they can transform in hybrid B.O.W.s at will. They will be sent out there first and foremost, to attack the force of BSAA and TerraSave whilst the B.O.W.s remain in the catacombs. King Charlie is pleased with his efforts to move forward with the plan. One of the agents turned to ask him a question about Arxenel.

"And what about our secret weapon, your majesty?" he asked his king.

"Oh we shan't worry about him." said King Charlie. "He knows of his task. He'll remain on their side until further notice. Then and only then, shall he use the will of the gods to wipe them all out!"

King Charlie watched the bioterrorists march their way out of the opening gates. Armed and dangerous with bio weaponry in the wrong hands, armored vehicles and the effects of the Olympian R virus. Their task is to make sure that our forces will not reach Apollia, and kill everybody who gets in their way, even princess Jennifer. The king's own daughter. While on their way to the open streets of the Athens major city, the bioterrorists threatened innocent civilians, spreading the Olympian R virus all across the city. Once the civilians are attacked, bitten, scratched or inhaled the mist will become infected and they'll become the highly advanced herd of zombies. With the terror being wrought upon the half of Greece, King Charlie is amused by the sight of disparity and utter disarray. Then a few minutes later, he took his leave. In his belief, with the wake of destruction shall he can create a new utopia under his royal name and the kingdom of Apollia alone.


	7. Chapter 7: The Infiltration

**Chapter 7: The Infiltration**

The night has fallen upon in this upcoming hour. In the Greek HQ, everybody has went asleep in their own quarters. Not to mention that the Greek BSAA base has some nice interior design inside and out. Once again, I got to share this nice big quarters, not only with Chris and Royce, but with Hunk and Barry as well. Natalia is safe with Claire, Genevieve, Moira and Polly in the quarters next to ours. Jennifer is also safe with them in the room. While the Greek Elite team is keeping watch all over the HQ, we get to rest easy without any problems. As for Arxenel himself, he kept watch of the base, just to kill some time on his hands. Although he is tasked with making sure that the BSAA will not succeed in their mission, Arxenel battles the controlling essence of Umbrella Olympia deep within his own mind. The effects overwhelm him into carrying out his tasks. One of the tasks is to dispose of the princess in the TerraSave quarters. He snuck into the room without anyone noticing, despite of his size. Then the masculine monster approaches the sleeping princess. He glance down at her. With his sharp claws ready, Arxenel towers over her bed and he is about to slaughter her in order to prevent her from aiding the BSAA and the TerraSave members on their mission. Suddenly, his consciousness overwhelms his mind control. Thus it helps him fight off the essence for the atmost part of times, but for how long before he loses control again? The tall muscular B.O.W. backs away from Jennifer and snuck out of the ladies quarters. Upon his exiting, he ran into me. I couldn't sleep at the moment, so I went to get a cup of water. But I ended up running into Arxenel, noticing that he came right out of Claire's quarters.

"Um Arxenel, what are you doing coming out of the women's quarters?" I asked in discernment.

Arxenel plays it cool and covers up his struggles, just to assure me that everything is alright.

"I was making sure that no unexpected visitors come to surprise our teams." Arxenel fibbed. "I'm positive you already know that."

"Oh! Ok, man." I said, shrugging off my suspicion. "If you say so."

I continue walking by him, to fetch my water. Arxenel turns to put his hand on my shoulder gently, stopping me from where I stand. Then he knelt down to whisper in my ear.

"One more thing." he whispered softly to me. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, Tony. If you need to talk with me, I'll be here."

"Good to know, Arxenel." I responded with a smile as I carried on to the lounging bay.

Arxenel just watches me walk away. He knew that his tasks will end up breaking my heart. This secret revelation will hurt him more than it'll hurt me if his motives were to be discovered. He can't bare to think about it any longer. So the B.O.W. man turns to disappear into the shadows. Morning has arrived but the sky is covered in a blue-ish grey mist. The Greek night squad whom were watching out for the HQ, saw the mist approaching the base. To them, it is an oncoming attack. The HQ went on high alert. That alarm startled me from my sleep. I just noticed that Chris, Royce, Barry and Hunk were woken up from this noise as well. We quickly get dressed ourselves up, equipped our gear on and we immediately rush out of our quarters to join the other soldiers. Arxenel too heard the alarms as he joins us and we all rushed to the open bay. Claire and the ladies were already there, alongside with the other TerraSave agents. As everyone is gathered into the bay, the Greek commander prepares us all for what is coming our way. As Chris suspected, it seems that the viral disease within the mist had to be King Charlie's doing. Even Jennifer knows it from the looks of the mist covering the air, blocking out the sun. After the short briefing, the commander ordered all of us to wear our breathable tactical masks, so it can protect us from the infectious diseases the unknown mist might bring upon the country. All of the BSAA and TerraSave military personnel stood strong at the foot of the doors in front of us. As the doors opens, we all exited outside of the bay. We should be armed and steadfast ready for whatever comes our way but this time, we were not prepared for this. The mist left all of us completely blind. Thus leaving the unknown to ambush us at any given moment. Then all of a sudden, one of our men was snatched away and all we can hear was his screams. The Greek soldiers went on high alert as a few men were picked off, one by one. Due to the mist, it's hard to see the enemy attacking us. But it hadn't stopped Arxenel for he has no problem seeing through the mist. He knew that the enemy is going to attack him. As the unknown attacker pounces on him, out of his quick reflexes, Arxenel grabs hold of the creature's neck. And then he choked the life out of the thing. It turned out to be an highly advanced infectious zombie. From the looks of it's bloodshot eyes, Arxenel realize that there's more of them coming to attack the soldiers. He was right, the minute more zombies sprung out of nowhere. We all have stood our ground and prepare ourselves for the assault.

"Here they come!" I shouted.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves!" shouted Royce.

"Let's move!" commanded Chris, readying his machine shotgun.

With no time to be spared, we all open fire at the hostiles. The Greek Delta team did their best to fend off the other zombies on the left, but lost quite a few more men to these things. Nevertheless, they'd buying us the time to advance forward. During the assault, one of the infected zombies nearly tried to kill Natalia. But Genevieve got to her in the nick of time as she blasts the zombie's head clean off. Then Moira and Polly covered the two, long enough for Genevieve to get the girl to safety. Royce and Hunk push harder through the hordes of zombies, combining more firepower and close combat. Barry helps the other TerraSave mercenaries fend off the horde on the right. The only ones who are leading the three groups of soldiers are Chris, Claire and me. Alongside with Arxenel as our big muscle of the force. The fight is incredibly difficult because these hostiles are moving way too fast for us. We can't even tell where they are going and when they are going to attack. But Arxenel is faster and stronger than them. Although we've lost half a number of our men, we still push harder than before. After the horrific ordeal, we managed to deal with the infected. Now we can move forward to the outer ground of the HQ. With the help of Princess Jennifer, we can pin point the location of the private kingdom of Apollia. We all have waste no time to get ourselves moving for we may never know what might be waiting for us down the road. We each got into our army trucks inside of the garages. Jennifer must stick with Claire and Chris. So she joins them inside of the truck on the frontline. Royce will drive with Hunk and Barry. I join the others in the bigger truck along with Moira, Polly, Genevieve and Arxenel. We received word from the commander that our top priority is to follow Chris and Claire, because they're protecting the princess. And she can also guide them to her kingdom. With Chris's signal, we all roll out. Our teams have departed from the HQ. While on the road to the Athens, the teams drove their trucks behind us, watching our six. I too have my R2 rifle in hand. I turn to Arxenel who also is facing down at me. He shows an expression that ensures me that he won't let anything happen to me, although I'm a soldier. But I respond back to him with a nod. Just as we all have thought that the worst is yet to come, I have a feeling that we're going to find out in a minute. After a long hour drive, we have finally arrive at the Athens. But something is not right. The ethnic towns are completely deserted. Not a single life in sight. From Chris's truck, even Jennifer is petrified by the utter silence. The buildings were in ruins, the streets are damaged, markets are abandoned and bloodshed can be seen from all over the place.

"What the hell has happened here?" I uttered under my breath.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." says Genevieve. "Could this be Umbrella Olympia's doing?"

"No doubt about it." pouted Moira. "It has to be those motherfuckers. No human being would go and pull this shit!"

"Which is very worrisome to me." remarked Polly.

This just in, Chris radios everyone through.

"Let's keep our guard up, people." Chris commanded through the radio. "These things will appear at anytime. We may not know what we are up against. So stay sharp!"

"Oh believe me, Redfield. I always do stay sharp alright." Arxenel joked a little as he nourish his claws.

We all drove carefully on the streets as we are making our way through the now eerie Greek ghost town. Halfway through the townsite, so little that we know are that we were about to encounter another ambush. Suddenly, Arxenel can smell an incoming ambush from a tall building away. I turn to him, wondering what did he smell.

"What's up, Arxenel?" I asked him.

"They're coming!" growled Arxenel as he went into a predatory manner.

Just as he would suspected when a K'havo drenched in blood pounced on our truck. He tore the roof off with one big hand and then he tries to grab one of us. Arxenel has to fight him off before he could even lay his hands on me. Genevieve can't help Arxenel at the moment because she is driving. So Moira, Polly and I have to help him by shooting the K'havo continuously. Thus leaving Arxenel the opportunity to throw the thing off of the truck. Luckily, no one was hurt by the incident. Not even Royce's truck behind us.

"Yo, big man! A little warning would be nice!" Royce shouts from his driver's window.

"My apologies!" Arxenel responded back to him.

Inside of Chris's truck in front of us, Natalia can sense a sudden danger up ahead of them. She points out at the female zombie charging at their truck. Claire covered for Chris by shooting at the infectious woman from her window. However, the horror is not over. A massive horde of zombies came attacking them from out of the blue. We all take aim and open fire at them, one head at a time. Arxenel leaps out of our truck and attacks the zombies that are blocking Chris's advances. He unleashes his sheer brutality upon the hostilities. With him clearing the way, Chris puts the pedal to the metal, ramming through the horde like they're roadkill. We immediately follow behind them. The town is crawling with highly aggressive and more advanced zombies. They are as fast as Arxenel himself, more persistent and there is no end to the swarm of hostiles anytime soon. One of the few soldiers has to get out and aid the others on foot. Rupert smashes the zombie's head on the concrete as he went onward. Barry covered his back by firing shots at the infected dead behind him. Hunk wipes out the other horde coming out from the buildings. In Genevieve's truck, I reloaded my rifle as Polly covered for me. Then I return to the action. The fight went on for a long time. And it took some doing, but we managed to make it through. All of the hostiles are taken care of but then it is still not over. We noticed that there's more K'havos charging at us. But Arxenel fought a lot of them for as long as he could. One of the K'havos grew a an enormous sharp blade from his arm. And then he went to attack Arxenel, cutting his arm off. I saw Arxenel scream in anguishing pain. I quickly jump out of Genevieve's truck and rush to his aid.

"I'm coming, Arxenel!" I shouted my lungs out. "Hang on!"

But it turns out that he didn't want my help. Arxenel turns to face me as I was a foot away from the confrontational violence.

"No! Stay back!" Arxenel shouts from afar.

I stood there stunned as Arxenel's limb morphs into a razor blade sword. I have no idea he can do that. He resumes his fight with the K'havo. During all of this, a hostile zombie was going to attack me from behind. But I quickly pull out my knife and stab the forehead. We have lost a significant number of other soldiers to these things. The battle in the central Athens is going to be hard fought, but we all manage to pull through the terrain. With Arxenel finishing the last of the K'havos, it is time to press on. Chris signals the teams to move forward as he drove his truck due eastbound. Arxenel regrows his muscular arm within a split second. Then he joins me inside Genevieve's truck. Now we have to find the private kingdom of Apollia. Jennifer guides Chris along the way for she remembers the secret entry to Apollia. The one which she escaped with her servant the last time. She does hope that he's doing okay. Chris follows the map that Jennifer provide for him. It lead them to the middle of nowhere. Chris halts our advance by stopping his truck. According to Claire, it may seem that we all have to go by foot. So he ordered all of us to leave our trucks behind for the time. We all equipped ourselves in our gears and meet up with Chris, Claire, Jennifer and Natalia at the foot of the woods. As we gathered around, Chris stood tall and proud. He is about to give his regards of the upcoming mission.

"So listen up, people!" said Chris in a strong manner. "We are here at the outskirts of the city, Central Athens. You all know your orders! It is our first priority to find King Charlie and Queen Vanessa. We are to stop them and the other people associated with the Umbrella Olympia corporation. Our job is to either bring them back to the USA for justice or we have been granted permission to terminate them on the spot. Either way, we must not let them spread another viral infection across the country and the entire world. We have lost a lot of our fellow good men and women along the way. My condolences goes out to them. But we shouldn't let their deaths be in vain. They would sacrifice themselves for us to move on and to finish the job. So I say that we should honor them by putting an end to this soon-to-be nightmare before it can even happen!"

"So we will keep it short and brief!" Royce announced, standing by Chris's side. "Our other priority is to protect the princess at all cost. We must never lose sight of her and the mission at hand. She is the key into bringing the bioterrorists down to justice. That is what we're going to do. So stay on your toes, stay focus and stay alive! Are you with us!"

"YES, SIR!" shouted all of the soldiers.

Claire turns to the princess whom is standing close to their side.

"Alright, your highness. Can you show us where we are?" says Claire.

Jennifer walks over to the opening entry way of the underground passageway. She remembers the horrific things that happened when her servant protected her from the infected creatures and other nightmarish abominations. Although fearful of the outcome, Jennifer casts aside her fears and she leads them to the passage.

"It's right here." says Jennifer, pointing at the metal staircase. "This is where I escaped from. One of my servants gave his life to protect me and he assured my safety. I owe it to him. I owe it to anyone who I've ever met. If we can go to the laboratory underneath my kingdom, there's a chance we can set things right. I know the way."

"Then we leave it to you, princess." said Chris. "Lead the way."

Jennifer nods her head. Then she leads the BSAA and TerraSave people underground to the ancient catacombs of the Athens. With our weapons ready at hand, we navigate further into the ambient catacombs. During the infiltration, Natalia stays close to Barry, Moira and Polly, so they can assure her safety. Royce watches the Redfields' backs and Genevieve watches my six. Although Arxenel have our backs as well. Unbeknownst to us all, Arxenel's subconscious essence signaled the other mind controlled B.O.W.s and hybrids to wait in the shadows. Their preparations are set under the king's command. Once the big military group are separated from each other, that's when they'll strike without warning. From the looks of all the desolation here, I'm getting the feeling that we are all in for a one really disturbing surprise.


End file.
